Love and War
by Brii-Chan14
Summary: Bra and Valese are both Sophomores and in love with the same guy. In the game of Love&War who will get Goten Son? (HS FIC) *complete 8/6/13!*
1. Chapter 1

I know, I started another story. BUT THIS ONE IS A SHORT STORY. Has to do with Valese and Bra in love with Goten. The current pairings are T/M AND Gh/Vi but you'll barely see them around.

Bra- 16, Sophomore

Goten- 17,Junior

Gohan- 18, Senior

Marron-17, Junior

Trunks- 18, Senior

Valese- 16, Sophomore

Videl- 17, Senior

* * *

**Bra**

He's one of my brother's best friends, and I'm in love with him. I've been in love with him since I was fourteen, but I was to much of a coward to admit it. I'm captain of the Mathletes. And he's running back for the football team. I may be pretty and rich but I'm not Cheer Captain. He's friends with everyone and the most popular boy in school. I don't know how I'm going to pull it off but I got three months till school ends. Either I make it or break it.

"Didn't you hear the bell?"

I looked up and saw one of my best friends, Valese Thomas. My best friends since I've started high school, we're both sophomores now.

I cleared my throat and gathered my things, "No, Just stressing about Finals."

She smiled and linked our arms together and we began to walk out of class.

"You. Stressing about finals. I know when you're lying to me." Valese replied.

I was nervous. No one knows I have a crush on Goten, and I plan on keeping it like that until we are officially together, if it happens.

"It's not a big deal Vi." I lied as we made it to our lockers.

She sighed and unlocked her locker, "What ever. So its Friday, you have any plans."

I grabbed my biology book and slammed the door, "Yea. Trunks, Gohan, Videl, Marron, and I are going to the new club by the mall. You can come if you want."

"What time?" She asked

"Seven till midnight." I answered as I began to walk down the hall with Valese behind me.

"Good, now I have a good reason to go shopping for a new party dress." She replied.

"It's good to see you're moving on from Andrew." I commented.

She growled, "I can't believe he slept with Erasa."

"Hey, once a cheater always a cheater. Besides, you deserve better." I responded.

She hugged me, "This is why you're my best friend."

I hugged her back and the bell rung.

"I have five seconds to get to Biology, ttyl." I said before zooming down the hallway.

Once me and Goten are together I can't wait to tell her the big secret.

* * *

**Valese**

I tapped my foot impatiently on the tiled floor, It was thirty minutes before class ended and it felt as if it just begun. Its only third period and I'm already exhausted. But thank God it's Friday, and thank god I'm going partying later on. I just broken up with my boyfriend of two years. I wanted to wait till we were out of high school to take it to the next level, but I guess he couldn't wait. So he sleeps with that bimbo Erasa. Out of spite I slashed his tires and I kick Erasa off the cheer squad but that didn't help me. So after a long time of thinking I finally found out what I wanted most. Goten Son. I had a crush on him since I was fifteen, but after the break up it grew into something more. I've known him since I was fourteen and he's always been nice to me, and he's really handsome. I didn't say anything since when I was Freshman and he was a Sophomore. Now I think I can handle being in a relationship with an older guy. We'll be the cutest couple. I'm cheer captain, he's running back, I'm popular, and he's popular. I'm surprise we haven't dated. Three months till school ends, now its my turn to be happy.

* * *

**Bra**

At lunch I always sit with my brother and friends. People always ask why I'm not popular when I hang out with the most popular kids in school. I don't really know why, all I know is that I tried it once and it didn't feel right. Being smart is what I do best.

"So, Seniors where's the big trip this year?" Valese asked Gohan, Trunks, and Videl.

"Miami." Trunks answered before stuffing his face again.

"I wanted to go to Hawaii." Videl mumbled.

"Maybe we can go there after we graduate." Gohan suggested.

Videl scoffed.

"You two have dated since eighth grade and still don't act like a couple." Marron commented.

"We'll maybe we don't want to be seen sucking each others face like you and Trunks." Videl hissed.

We all laughed except Marron and Trunks.

Trunks looked at Goten, "You've been single for a year. You need a girlfriend."

"I tried that." Goten argued.

Trunks belched, "Erasa is a whore. That doesn't count."

"Maybe he'll meet someone at _Gianni's_ tonight." Marron interrupted.

"He better." Trunks mumbled.

I growled, I had to shine tonight or I might lose my chance. I'm not the type to dress up, I usually where capsule corporation clothes line, but that wasn't going to cut it tonight.

After school, Bra and I went shopping, we looked everywhere. Buying new makeup, nail polish, hair pins, heels, flats, dresses, skirts, jewelry. I didn't hit me at first but when we bought some makeup up at the MAC store I knew this wasn't Bra.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done to Bra?" I asked as we walked out the mall to the parking lot.

She chuckled, "What do you mean?"

She unlocked the doors to her white Fiat and we bother got in.

"The real Bra hates shopping." I replied.

She started the car.

"I'm sixteen now, the girly hormones are finally kicking in."

I rolled my eyes, "I'll believe it, for now."

She reversed and we drove off to my house. We didn't talk that much and when we did it was about school and the latest gossip. When I got home I jumped in the shower which took forty-five minutes, curled my hair which took another forty-five minutes, applied makeup thirty minutes, dressed in my new black sleeveless Gucci dress and black stilettos. I looked at the time, ten minutes till show time. Goten was going to flip when he saw me.

I took a shower and laid out my outfit. I had a problem, TWO big problems. First I don't know how to walk in heels, and second I don't know how to put on makeup. I should have listen to mom when she did tried to teach me.

"Mom." I called quietly as I walked into her lab.

"Hmm." She responded, keeping her eyes on the computer screen.

"I need some help." I whispered.

She sighed and looked at me, "With what sweetie?"

"Can you…. Put on my makeup for me?" I asked, timidly.

She grinned, "Are you going on a date?"

I blushed, "NO!"

My mother smiled and got up, "A party?"

"Kinda like." I answered.

"My little girl, all grown up and going to a party." She cooed.

I frowned, "Mom."

"Sorry Bra, now let's go get this makeup on your face." She replied.

It took thirty minutes for mom to put the makeup on, which I look fabulous in, she made it her job to do my hair next which was in a loose bun and gave me her silver pair of earrings which matched my outfit perfectly, a white mini skirt, a gray silk blouse, and my first pair of heels which were gray.

"There you go Bra!" Mom cheered as I walked down the hall with HEELS! It's not that hard once you get the hang of it. At this pace Goten will be minds by the end of the month.

"Ready to go?" Trunks asked.

"Yea." I answered.

"My babies, all gown up." My cooed as she hugged the both of us.

She pulled apart and pinched bother of our cheeks, "Have fun."

I grabbed my purse, "We will."

And with that my brother and I walked out the house.

"You look nice." I complimented, He was wearing his everyday normal outfit, white shirt, black jeans, and vans. I just wanted a compliment.

He rolled his eyes and unlocked the doors, "You look wonderful Bra."

I smiled, "I know."

Hopefully Goten will think so too.

* * *

**A little short, I know but it was something that popped in my head last night. This will not follow my other story, this story will probably be ten chapters MAX!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update I didn't really know where I was going with this story until last night. So here's the story **

* * *

**Valese **

I got a ride from Gohan and Videl. As the two flirt I went over my lines. I felt pathetic, but Goten was worth it. We were there in twenty minutes. I literally jumped out the car and speed walked inside the club. I saw him. In our usual table. A black muscle shirt on, khakis, and black vans. His hair was messy as usual and he was chugging on a root beer. I pulled on my dress and walked over.

"Hey Goten." I said softly.

"Hey Va-" she started before his eyes wandered my body, "Damn!"

I giggled and sat down, "You look nice too."

He grinned, "You look amazing!"

I blushed and giggled louder.

"So I heard you next year's candidate for cheer captain." He commented.

I smiled, "Yea, not to toot my horn everyone says I'm the best on the squad."

"You are." He replied.

"Want to go dance?" I asked.

He got up and held out his hand, "Sure."

I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up.

We danced for five songs straight, most songs included us grinning in each other, and in those song I also had to push some girls off him. When we came back to our table the gang was there.

"Hey y'all!" I greeted taking a seat on Bra's lap.

"Hey sexy." She greeted.

We started giggling.

"How about in a little we go back to my place, my mom and dad are in New York for a week." Marron suggested as she played with Trunks's hair.

Everyone agreed.

"Will there be liquor?" Videl asked.

"Of course!" Marron answered.

"Well I want to go dance before we leave." Videl said as she dragged Gohan to the dance floor.

"Wanna go dance?" Marron asked Trunks.

"No I rather stay here." He answered and pulled her on top of her.

Bra gagged.

"Lets go dance V." She insisted.

I nodded and walked to the dance floor again. Pour it up by Rihanna was on and Bra and I were dance on each so often I would glance at Goten and wink at him.

"You acting pretty wild tonight!" I yelled over the music as I continued to grinned on Bra.

"As they say on social networks YOLO!" She shouted and thrust me hard.

We started laughing. Whip my hair came on and the club went wild. Everyone taking down their hair and whipping their hair all over the plac. I think I got weaved slapped about ten times. Thrift shop came on, and Bra and I jumped on a table reciting the lyrics. This is the most fun we had in ages.

"Girls it's time to go." Goten said.

Bra pouted, "But I don't want to go!"

"Yea Gogo, we're having so much fun!" I added

"It'll be just as fun at Marron's." he insisted.

Bra rolled her eyes and jumped on his back.

I grabbed both of our heels and followed.

"Have they come up for air?" I asked referring to the couple who couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"Nope." Videl answered, "I'm surprised that they haven't got knocked up yet."

Gohan threw an ice cube at them which landed on Trunks's head

"What the hell?" He asked.

"Time to go." I said flatly.

"Already?" Marron asked.

"Maybe if y'all hadn't of been sucking on each other's face y'all would if had time to dance." Bra replied.

Marron stuck her tongue out at her and got off of Trunks.

* * *

**Bra**

We were at Marron's house in thirty minutes. We got out the Tequila, Beer, Coolers, Vodka, Brandy, EVERYTHING!

There was a bunch of body shots, beer chugging contest, and who drink the most brandy shots. I only made it to three. My brother won with an amazing record of eleven. I collapsed on the couch were Gohan was laying on.

I started laughing, "Who's driving us home?"

Gohan burped, "I will."

Videl came to the couch we were laying on with the last bottle of tequila, "How about we stay the night."

Marron fell on to the end of the couch as for Trunks, he fell on the floor.

"To the best friends in the whole wide world!" Videl yelled and pour the tequila in her mouth.

"Eh- where is V and Go?" I asked.

No one answered.

I rolled off the couch and slowly got up. I couldn't stand all the way up so I pushed myself forward landed on one of the walls. I gave up and decided to crawl the rest of the way to Marron's room. When I opened the door Valese was on top of Goten and Goten's hands were on her hips.

I frowned, "What's going in here?"

Valese blushed, "I don't know, Goten and I wanted to have a little fun."

I burped and crawled to the bed, looking at the sleeping Goten.

"Di? Did y'all do it?" I asked.

Valese rolled off of him, "Of course not."

"Let's go to sleep." I insisted.

She turned around, "Unzip it!"

I surprisingly did so.

"It's hot!" I whined.

"Turn on the fan then stupid." She mumbled.

I reached for the dresser were the fan was and pressed it on three and got in bed with Valese and spooned her, "I love you best friend."

"I love you more bestie." She whispered.

* * *

**Valese**

"FUCKKKKKLK!" I screamed, I hate hang overs. Two seconds late received a slap in the face.

"Shut it." Bra said.

Buried my face in her blue tangled hair, "What happen babe?"

"I think we had too much." She answered.

We heard a groan and we both lifted our heads up, "Goten?"

"Wha?" He asked as he rubbed his head.

A shirtless Goten was in bed with me.

"Have you guys seen my pants?" He asked.

"A pant less Goten." I mumbled out loud.

Bra pointed by the door.

He slowly crawled out of bed.

Bra was the next one up, "I'm going to get some aspirin before they run out."

Goten went after her as he continue to put his pants on.

"What the hell happen last night?" I asked myself.

**Bra**

* * *

Everyone stayed at Marron's and chilled. We ate pizza watch movies as we slowly got over our hang overs. Valese had to leave (her dad picked her up) about an hour after we woke and I were the only single people in the house. Didn't mean we couldn't cuddle

"You need a hair cut." I commented as I played with his hair.

"But I've been growing it out since I was a fresh man." He wined.

"Come on, you look dirty with that hair style." I added.

"I'll think about it." He replied.

I smiled, "I'm going back to sleep."

He kissed me on the forehead, "Alright."

I rested my head on his chest so I could her his head, and slowly drifted to sleep.

**Valese**

* * *

I laid in bed thinking about the next move I was going to make. Maybe more harmless flirting. Or maybe I should come out with it. I wish I could tell Bra but I don't want to tell her and he disses me. Maybe I should just come out with it. Later on tonight when I go back to Marron's.

**Yay! I finish! Once again thanks to the three people who reviewed. Btw don't be too scarred to review. I NEED THEM!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again I truly am sorry for taking so long. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and the more reviews I get the faster a chapter comes. FYI seventeen will be in this story but not as Marron's uncle or eighteen's brother, but as a senior at OSHS!**

* * *

**Bra **

I woke up in the same position I fell asleep in. God did he look hot in his sleep, I moved a piece of hair out his face and kissed him on his lips softly. After making sure no one saw I got up and called for pizza. I couldn't help to think if Goten felt the kiss, it was perfect. It would of been more perfect if he had of kissed me back. I can imagine it now, us going to prom, getting married, moving into a big house close to Capsule Corp, and having four kids, three boys Goten Junior, Tai, and Rikku. And one girl Bailey. Then we live happily ever after.

"Hey B." Goten greeted and took a seat in one of the chairs.

I blushed remembering the kiss I forced on to him, "Hey."

"I'm starving!" He whined.

"I ordered twelve pizzas, they should be coming soon." I said.

Marron entered and soon after Trunks.

"Do you two go anywhere alone?" Goten asked.

Trunks pulled Marron on to his lap, "No."

I rolled my eyes.

"Dudes what the hell happen last night?" Videl asked looking as if s

she died ten years ago and recently woke up.

"And face lotion." Marron added, getting laughs from Trunks and I.

Videl punched Marron in the arm, "Fuck you."

"Where's your man?" I asked.

Videl rubbed her eyes, "I don't know."

"Probably the library." Trunks commented.

We all laughed and soon after the comment Gohan's fist connected with Trunks's cheek.

"You're lucky I'm too tired to fight." Trunks mumbled.

Gohan rolled his eyes.

"So what are we eating?" Videl asked.

"Pizza." I answered

"How long?" Marron asked.

"Eleven more minutes." I answered.

In less than ten minutes all twelve pizzas were eaten. I only had three while everyone had a box plus more.

"Y'all fat." Videl said with a burp.

"I'm still hungry." Goten whined.

"Me too!" Gohan second.

"We should go out to eat!" Marron suggested

"Y'all say that I spend all this money on all this pizza." I grouched and grabbed my stuff.

"Hey calm down B." Marron insisted.

"I'm not leaving cuz I'm mad, I gotta go study." I answered.

"Thanks for the pizza B." Gohan thanked.

I have him a friendly kiss in the cheek, "Thanks for being the only one who said that you."

"Thanks Bra." Everyone said in syncs. And with my thank yous I left

* * *

**Valese**

I got a text from Marron saying that the gang were going to Billy's Heart Beats. This was the opportunity to tell Goten how I feel. I got dress in black skinny jeans, orange tube top, and black and orange Nikes. It was a long ten minute drive. The only thig I could think of is all the bad things Goten could say. He could laugh in my face or he could never talk to me again. Once I opened the doors to the restaurant I lost whatever little confidence I had.

"AYE HOTTIE OVER HERE!" Videl shouted waving for me to come over. I slowly walked over and took a seat next to Goten.

"And so I was like I could kick your ass anyday, and Becky was like no you can't, so I grabbed her by her hair and slammed her into a locker and started beating her ass. That's how I got detention." Videl said.

"Do you enjoy fighting?" I asked

"Fighting is my life." She answered

"Better be careful Gohan." Trunks chuckled.

Marron kissed Trunks in the cheek, "Baby lets go buy me new clothes."

Trunks growled, "We went shopping three days ago."

Marron pouted, "Please, I really want new clothes."

Trunks sighed and put twenty dollars on a table.

Marron jumped out the booth, "Thanks sweetie."

Once the two left we started talking again, "Ever wonder if she's just dating him for his money?" Gohan asked.

"They have been together for five years." I answered.

"Hey lets join them, I saw some new hand gloves that have my name on it." Videl insisted.

Gohan put thirty on the table, "Fine."

Videl grabbed his hand and dragged him out the booth.

"Are you going with them?" Goten asked.

"No," I answered, "Are you?"

"Nah." He answered.

Now or never , "I need to tell you something."

"What's up?" He asked taking a sip of his milkshake.

"Uh well you see me and you have become really close friends. And your one of the sweetest boys I've meet and over the past months I have a big crush on you, what I'm trying to say is I like you." I confessed, "Really like you

"Wait... You like me."

I nodded my head, still no eye contact.

"I like you Valese but-" he started before I pressed out lips together. At first it was awkward but once he started kissing back it felt amazing.

I pulled apart, "What does this make us?"

"We can start dating?" He suggested.

I kissed him quickly on the lips, "Sure, but ask me properly."

He smiled, "Valese will you go on a date with me."

* * *

**Bra**

"Hey Bra."

I looked up from my text book and met eyes with two dark ones, "Do I know you?"

"You should, I'm like one of the most popular guys at OSHS. Plus I'm running back, everyone calls me Seventeen." He answered.

I rolled my eyes, "Is that suppose to impress me."

"I don't know?" He answered, "Does it."

"No James." I answered flatly, "And why are you even talking to me? You never talk to me at school."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Too afraid."

I scoffed, "You talk to Erasa all the time."

"She's just a friend." He protested.

"With benefits." I added as I grabbed my books and bag.

"Where you going?" He asked.

"Away from you." I answered.

He lifted up his armpits and smelled them, "Do I stink that bad?"

I couldn't help but smile, "Yea you do."

"Well I'll keep falling you until you accept my offer of a date."

I started walking and before I made it two feet he pulled me back.

"No I will not go in a date with you." I rejected.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Cuz your eighteen." I answered.

"So what." He responded.

"Pedo." I teased

"One date! Please!" He begged.

I sighed and gabbed his arm and a pen and wrote my number down, "I'll think about it."

"Thanks." He replied.

"Goodbye Seventeen." I said and jogged off

"GOODBYE SEXY!" He yelled.

I blushed a d held my head down. I not going to go out with him, it was just harmless flirting. After all my heart belongs to Goten Son.

* * *

**Valese**

"You mean to tell me you and Goten go out?" Marron asked.

"We do." I answered rudely, "What's the big surprise?"

"That Goten actual-" Trunks started.

"That Goten is actually was straight." Videl finished.

I giggled.

"How did it happen?" Marron asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "It just happen."

"Does Bra know?" Trunks asked.

"OMG!" I squealed, "I have to go tell her."

Videl snickered.

I grabbed my bags and headed for the door. Bra was going to be so surprised when she hears. Now she can get a boyfriend and we can go double dating and get married on the same day, and have our babies on the same day. It was a dream come true.

I ran into my room, flopped onto the bed and called Bra in less than five seconds.

"Hey Val."

"Hey b, what's up."

"Just got back from the library."

"Girl, you practically live at the library."

"I love reading, and science."

"Don't we all know."

"So what's up with you."

"I got some great news!"

"What?!"

"I'm dating..."

"REALLY?!"

"YES!"

"WHO?! WAIT LET ME GUESS!"

"Okay three guesses."

"Jeice on the rugby team?"

"No, but he is cute."

"Daniel from the swimming team?"

"No, but he has a six pack."

"I KNOW! Um... Alex?"

"EWWW NO!"

"WHO THE HELL THEN?!"

"Goten Son!"

"..."

"You there B?"

"Uh yea... I'm just speechless."

"Why.."

"CUZ I'M STILL SHOCK YOU GOT A BOYFRIEND!"

"EEEEEEEEEEE!"

"I'm so happy for you, but I gotta go do something for my mom, I'll text you."

"Bye love."

"Bye."

* * *

Uh oh Valese got to Goten first?! What will Bra do? What will she say... The more reviews the sooner you find out


	4. Chapter 4

**For those who read HSNG, BO's alive! :D thanks so much for your support, and Bo thanks you! Lots of love :D *heart***

* * *

**Bra**

I didn't go to school Monday. I played hickey and laid in bed crying. It's not fair. Someone up there must hate me. The irony! My best friend liking the boy I've had a crush on for a year. I got up, picked up another box of tissue and dragged myself out the room.

"Hello." I called. My voice echoed through the house, "Anyone home?"

"DAMMIT BRA!" Dad shouted, he walked from his gym room sweaty and a towel wrapped around his neck, "What the hell do you want?"

Tears fell down my cheek, "Sorry Daddy."

He stared me down, "Are you crying?"

"No." I answered, my voice cracking.

"Get down here now?" He bellowed.

I held my head down and slowly walked down stairs.

"What happen?" He asked flatly, I could feel his icy eyes glaring at me.

I ran into his arms and nestled my head on his chest and bawled my eyes out, "It's nothing."

He growled and held me.

I cried harder, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He replied.

..

...

I explained everything to dad over a movie. I was surprised he even listen for forty-five minutes.

"...Daddy, I don't know what to do." said, resting my head in his lap.

He rubbed my back comfortingly, "First you never tell anyone of this, and second you take that female you call your best friend down, show no mercy. Show her who is superior, as for that brat of Kakarott's you have him on his knees begging for you, and make sure you have him speak to me."

I rolled my eyes, "Dad, when did you and mom meet."

Dad sighed, "I saw that loud mouth, hideous, annoying witch in sixth grade with that harpy of a best friend of her's."

I giggled, "When did you get together?"

"Junior year, she was dating that idiot Yamchump-"

"Yamcha."

"Yamchump was seeing another woman at the same time. So I beat the crap out of him, told Bulma and she cried, and I laughed and she slapped me."

I rolled my eyes, "How romantic."

"A week later I got the nerve to ask her out, of course she said yes. After graduation she got pregnant with your brother, we married six months after he was born, and two years later, we adopted you."

"HEY!" I shouted.

He smirked.

"That reminds me, I'm pregnant!" I revealed.

"WHAT!" He shouted.

I busted out laughing, "Shouda seen your face."

He scowled, "Not funny."

"I love you daddy." I responded, hugging him tightly.

"Love you too Bra." He said quickly.

* * *

**Marron**

"This isn't right." Trunks grouched.

I kissed him on the cheek, "I know baby."

We watched in horror as Valese and Goten made out at the table in front of us. They just weren't compatible. Should have know Valese would pull something like this.

"I can't believe he would do something like this." He hissed.

"Stop stressing baby, you'll be in Spain, by this time next week." I said, nestling my head on his chest.

"I wish you could come." He sighed, running his hands through my hair.

"It's the senior trip, no juniors allowed." I stated with a grin.

"You know I don't have to go, me and can go on out own trip." He pointed out.

"I want you to go, but if you do want to go somewhere this weekend, me you the coast, alone." I whispered in his ear.

He grabbed my waist, "As long as you wear something sexy."

I giggled, "Fine."

* * *

**-week later- Valese**

"It's so boring without Videl." I whined, taping my pencil on the desk.

Bra slammed her head on the table her, "I hate drivers Ed!"

"We already know how to drive to!" I added.

She sighed pulling her head back up, "How's your relationship going."

I smiled, "We are officially boyfriend and girlfriend."

She grinned, "That's good."

Before I could responded a pencil landed in Bra's hair.

She turned around glaring everyone down until James Droid winked at her.

I smirked, "What's up with you and Seventeen?"

She snapped her head back, checks a light red, "Nothing."

"I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back in my chair, "Sure."

"Valese,and Braillea!" Mr. Spurs hissed.

"Sorry!" We apologized sheepishly.

We stayed quiet for the last twenty minutes of the movie. Once it ended we were the first ones out the class room.

"Aye Briefs!" Seventeen bellowed causing the hall to go quiet.

Bra blushed and balled her hands into a fist, "What James?"

He walked slowly towards us "Now that I have everyone's attention, I would like to ask you a question."

"And what would that be?" She asked.

"WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME!" He shouted.

Bra blushed as everyone clap and whistle.

"Why should I?" She asked walking towards him.

He got on his knees, "Because you drive me crazy!"

Bra rolled her eyes, "How about never."

"So I'll pick you up at seven this Saturday."

She bent down and kissed him on the cheek, "Fine."

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYA!" I squealed running towards them, "Cam someone say double date?"

Seventeen got up grabbing Bra's hand, "Sure why not."

I jumped up and down, "Just to let you know she talks about you all the time and fingers herself to a picture of you."

She pushed me in the boob in return.

"She's lying." Bra said, glaring at home.

He rolled his eyes, "Sure."

* * *

**Bra**

Friday had rolled along and once again I was a club with Marron, who was drinking her heart out and markup running down her face.

"Wha if he's cheating in me?" She asked, downing her fifth Gin cocktail drink.

I adjusted, my new Michael Kors one sided asymmetrical black dress -I wasted such a beautiful dress to sit her and watch Marron get drunk.-

She gasped for air and out her hands in her breast, "I mean looked at this boobs, there so small."

"Marron honey, you are a C, that's not small." I said slowly.

"Oh forget it, I'm going to go dance." She snapped storming off the dance floor.

"Okay..." I responded, grabbing her last drink.

"Hey Bra, what are you doing here by yourself."

I looked up and smiled, it was Goten.

"Eh, Mar's having a melt down," I answered pointing to the drunk girl dancing, "What brings you here?"

"Just need to get a drink." He answered.

"It's hard getting a drink with out the others."

"Want a shot?" He asked.

"Yes please!" I cried.

He smirked and got up, and moments later he came back with ten shots.

I raised an eyebrow as he took a seat.

"I got connections." He answered.

I grabbed the small glass and raised it into the air he raised his and we softly tapped them together and downed them. It felt good going down my throat, relieving all the stress I had, making me feel brand new.

"So I heard you and the playa Seventeen are going on a date." He said.

I nodded, "I heard you and Valese are dating."

"Yea." He replied.

"Tha-"

"What do you see in him?" He asked grabbing another shot.

"Well he's cute, brave, bold, and bad." I pointed out grabbing another drink as well.

"Do you really like him?" He asked.

I gulped down my second drink, "Well I've never dated anyone, I'm just exploring."

He scowled.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" I asked.

"Nothing." He lied.

He looked at him and smiled, "Alright, there's six more drinks, we each get three and we speak the truth the rest of the night."

"Deal." He responded taking his three.

...

..

.

It didn't take long for the alcohol to kick in, at first the questions were just innocent, then we went back to asking about or dating life.

"What do you see on her?" I asked flatly, "She doesn't seem like you type.

"I don't know, I'm getting second thoughts." He answered.

I pointed my finger in his face, "Don't go breaking her heart or I'll kill you."

He grabbed my hand tilted his head, and forced a kiss on me. I pulled back.

"Goten..."

"Sorry, lets just-"

This time I forced my lips against his, running my hands through his mane and his hands traveling to my hips. I kicked off my heels, climbing on top of him. His hands traveled farther down squeezing my butt. I moaned, and pressed my hands on his broad chest and they slowly went down to his rim of his shirt, I slipped my hand under it and felt his abs...It just felt so right.

"BRA!"

We pulled apart and looked over to the dance floor, Marron had fell and couldn't get up.

I looked at him, "Can you give us a ride home?"

He nodded and I ran over to Marron's side, "Why did you fall?"

"Cuz I thought I saw you and Goten making out?" She answered.

I laughed nervously and helped her up, "You're delusional."

She moved her hair out her fast, "Thats what I thought."

* * *

**Valese**

"Hey B, what's up?" I greeted Bra, once she answered the phone.

"Uh- nothing, just at home."

"Oh really because, I just got back and you dad said you weren't home, and does he hate me cuz he gave me a funny look."

"No, it's just well, he doesn't like anyone."

"Haha!"

"What are you doing?"

"Heading over to Goten's."

"WHAT!"

"Yea, why do surprised?"

"Are you gonna?"

"NO!"

"Haha! That's my girl, well I'm at Seventeen-"

"Oh don't let me keep you any longer."

"Bye V."

"Bye B."

I stopped my car at the stop light and sighed, why me?

_"Andrew!" Valese moaned hitting her climax._

_He flipped the girl over, kissing her on the neck then her lips._

_She panted, running her hands through the boys brown hair and looked him in into his bright green eyes, she smiled._

_He smiled as well._

_"Why do you cheat on me?" She asked softly._

_He flipped over on to his back, his hands behind his head, "I ask myself that all the time."_

_She sighed and got on top of him, flipping her auburn hair over her shoulders._

_"They aren't better than you, and every time I think of you." He confessed._

_"Do you love me?" She asked._

_"I do, but I don't want to keep hurting you." _

_She kissed him, "How did we get into this?"_

_He shrugged, "I don't know how long this is going to last." _

_Her eyes began to water, "Not long." _

_"Make sure he doesn't hurt you." Andrew warned._

_"Don't worry, I know he won't." Valese replied interlocking their hands, going in for another passionate kiss._

The light turned green and I drove off. Even though Andrew and I were over, we kept hooking up, it was the third time this week, and each time I say no more, but I can't stop. I don't want to be with Andrew, all it is just sex. But Andrew's not just the worst part, three days ago, I hooked up with Seventeen. What an I a whore!? I can't keep my legs close for two seconds.

"I promise Goten, I will be faithful for here on."

* * *

**Bra**

I looked at Goten, using the blankets to cover my breast, "Uh Valese is coming over."

"WHAT!"

I jumped out of bed and winced in pain, I was still sore.

"I'm sorry." He apologized for the fifth time."

"It's okay Goten, I enjoyed it and you did, we need to keep it a secret. Valese and Seventeen don't deserve this, and when we break up with them, after a while we can be together." I responded slipping into my underwear.

He slipped into his boxers, "Are we still going to hookup."

"I don't know." I answered, hooking my bra back up.

"Her car is here!" He whispered loudly.

"Okay, I'm going into Gohan's room and hide, just make sure she doesn't come into your room.

He nodded and finished getting dress.

"Wait!" I shouted he stopped and I walked over to him spraying AX on him and have him a soft peck on the lips. He grinned and walked out the room.

"What are you getting yourself into?" I asked myself.

* * *

**Sorry it seems so rushed, trying finish there sophomore year and get to the more drama filled chapters. Wow, things are crazy... Do these teens even know how to be faithful?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! *sigh* I notice that most of my stories are written in first person. No decided to start writing in third person now, since I lack in that technique. So the first part will be either Bra or Valese POV then the rest will be third person.**

* * *

**Valese**

"Do you think it's strange that Goten and I haven't had sex yet?" I whispered to Bra, tapping my pencil the desk.

"You only been dating for like three weeks." She replied, slamming her book shut.

I let out a long sigh. I didn't stick to my promise. I made out with Seventeen twice, and hooked up with Andrew the past three Saturdays. And maybe slept with Seventeen once or twice, probably three times. The history between Seventeen and I was, well I um, lost my virginity to him last year. We were secretly together for three months until he cheated and when he came crawling back I rejected him. I only think he's going out with Bra is to get to me, and it kinda working. But I really like Goten, and think I'm in love with him. So no more cheating from this point on.

I let out a long sigh and went back to writing notes.

Maybe me and Goten weren't going to work.

Later that day when Bra and I were walking home Marron pulled up in front of u. In her white Grand Jeep Cherokee.

"Get in now!" She ordered.

We didn't hesitate and got in the back seat.

"What's going in?" Bra asked.

"Where's Videl at?" She asked.

I looked around the parking lot and saw here and Gohan making out against his car.

"Over by Gohan's car." I answered.

I could hear her stomp on the petal, causing me to slam my head against the seat.

"I think she's lost it!" Bra whispered.

"Get in the car now!" She shouted.

"Me?" Videl asked, pointing to herself.

"No the other one. Yes you!" Marron yelled.

Videl looked at Gohan and gave him one last kiss, and walked over to the passenger seat.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Marron started driving again, tears coming down her face, "Just shut up, okay?"

Twenty awkward minutes later we arrived at her house, she ran to the door with a brown grocery bag in her hand.

We followed her to her room.

"What's in the bag Mar?" Videl asked.

She tipped it over and three pregnancy test fell on to her white plush carpet.

We all gasped.

"I missed my period and the weekend Trunks came back we forgot the condom and we were drunk..." She cried.

Bra embraced her, squeezing her tight, "It's probably just your imagination honey."

She pushed Bra back, taking off her shirt and pointed to her stomach, "Do you see this fat! I'm look like I'm three months pregnant!"

"Mar, please calm down, you still have a flat stomach." I stated.

She grabbed a box and stomped off to the bathroom.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Anyone else think they're pregnant?"

"I eat my birth control pills as cereal." Videl exaggerated.

"I'm still a virgin." Bra stated.

"Wow." Videl replied.

The bathroom door swung open, "Now we wait two minutes.

"So if it's positive what are you going to do?" I asked.

"I can't tell Trunks, I don't want him to leave me." She answered.

"My brother won't leave you, and if he tries, he'll have to go through me first." Bra stated.

Marron laughed nervously, "One more minute."

"And if your mom isn't supportive you can live with us." Bra added.

"And imagine it, Bulma would be so happy to raise another baby." Videl stated.

"But, what about school, I still have another year!" Marron pointed out.

"Well lets see, if you are pregnant then that means the baby will be born sometime between February and March. Then you'll have March and April as a maternity leave. Then go to school in May and graduate in June." Bra pointed out

"You make it sound so easy." Marron muttered.

The minute was up and the room was dead silent.

"So um, I'm going to... Look at this stick and see if there's a um.. Positive sign." Marron stuttered as she closed her eyes and picked up the stick.

"You can do it." Videl said.

Marron let out a long and heavy sigh, opened her eyes. It didn't take long for her to faint.

* * *

**-Bra and Goten-**

Well it turned out the Marron was going to be a mommy. She screamed, cried, wailed for an hour straight before falling asleep. We decided that Videl was going to stay the night with her. Valese was going home to do homework. As for me, Goten and I were going to hang out at the park. We decided to have a picnic. Our lunch consist two pepperoni pizzas, cookies, and Pepsi.

Goten let out a loud and looked into the cerulean eyes of the girl who laid in his lap. He couldn't believe it, but he was in love with this girl. And he has been in love with her for the past two years, he just never wanted to admit it, since she is his best friend's younger sister. He thought by going out with Valese would substitute the feeling. But when they shared their first kiss he couldn't help but to fall for the girl harder. She took his virginity and he took hers, they may have been drunk, but it felt more than right. He wanted to tell Bra how he felt but he didn't want to offend her. He was dating her best friend.

Bra gave him a genuine smile. She had fallen for this guy to hard and fast. She thought it was just list at first, but the two had a connection, a very strong one. But she felt awful about going behind her friend's back like that. Though she knew that she was sleeping around with Andrew. She didn't want to hurt Goten by telling him that. Goten had a soft heart and anyone that would hurt him like that was crazy.

Goten intertwine his hands with the blue haired girl.

"I'm breaking up with Valese." He stated.

Bra pushed herself up, looking at the boy in disbelief.

"Really?"

"I really like you Bra, and I want to be with you." He added.

Bra smiled brightly, it seemed like everything was going well in her life. The nerd girl dating the running back of the football team. Seemed like ever Disney movie she saw.

Goten moved in closer, placing his lips upon hers. Bra wrapped her slender legs around his torso a d his arms wrapped around her small waist. She moaned as his tongue enter inside her mouth, if they weren't in public she probably would have led this make out session into something more. The kiss ended moments later a d Bra climbed from on top of him.

"You drive me crazy Goten Son."

* * *

The alarm went off and the auburn hair girl poked her head from underneath her pink blanket. It was another Thursday. But the best part is, it was the last Thursday in may, which meant June then no more school. She jumped out f bed and began her daily routine. Thirty minutes later she emerged from the bathroom and skipped to her closet.

She choose to wear a yellow sundress and white flats. She wore least make up and pulled her hair into a high bun with a few strands sticking out.

Her IPhone went off, and she leaped on to her bed a d cheeked her messages.

**GOTTA SEE THIS V! **

She read from one of her friends on the cheer squad, she clicked the link and couldn't believe her eyes.

* * *

Bra had school early, and sat in the library. Even though she had straight A's in all her classes and AP classes she felt like she was behind, so she came early to catch up in some reading and took some notes. She wasn't the only in the library. Five others were there as well. The bell rung and Bra was the first to leave the library. She trotted down the main hall to her lockers.

Her other friends were there as well, gathering their stuff for their first period. Bra unlocked her locker and grabbed her science nook, notebook, folder, and pencil. She slammed the door shut, and moments later the palm of her hand connected with someone's else. She dropped her books in shock, and look to see who dared to slap Bra Bulla Briefs.

"Valese?" She said, looking we best friend up and down.

The girl's hair was a mess and her cheeks were flushed, she looked like a volcanos that just erupted.

"How dare you?" She shouted.

The hall way was silent, everyone whispering and observing the argument.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Bra asked.

"You and Goten, that's what!" She yelled, preparing to hit Bra again but Bra had caught her hand.

"Listen V-"

"NO YOU LISTEN I THOUGHT ME AND YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE BEST FRIENDS! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN JEALOUS OF ME, THAT'S WHY YOU TRIED TO TAKE GOTEN AWAY FROM ME" Valese exclaimed.

Bra was heated now, why would she be jealous of Valese of all people. She was dumb, and poor, and she was way prettier than her.

"You know what, while your calling me out lets talk about how you're cheating on Goten with Andrew." Bra retorted with a devious smirk.

"Well since you're sleeping with mines, I slept with Seventeen two, matter of fact I slept with him first so how do you like my sloppy seconds!"

"WHAT!" Goten shouted. He was standi in the middle of the hallway, he must have just arrived and heard the part about Valese cheating on him. WITH TWO GUYS! Both of them good friends of his.

Valese head snapped and the color drained out her face.

"Goten." She said softly, inching closer.

He stepped back, "Stay away from me."

The words echoed in Valese head over and over. He was so nice to her and she did this to him, what kind of friend was she. And she knew Bra had a crush on Goten but she still took him from her. And how would the others act, she had just announced to the school that she was a slut. She couldn't contain her emotions anymore, all her tears came out and she fell to the floor. Videl immediately came to comfort her.

"Come on Val, don't let other people see you like this." Marron whispered.

"Please come to the bathroom with me?" Valese begged.

Marron nodded and helped the girl up, and the two walked to the restroom. Everyone eyes darted to them.

As soon as they were far enough Bra ran into her brother's arms and bawled her eyes out. Sure her and her best friend weren't friends anymore, sure she was humiliated in front of the school, but how DARE James do this to her. Even though she did the same thing he came on to her first, only the only reason was to get to Valese. This was the reason she never wanted to date. Too much heart-break and drama.

* * *

**Poor Goten-chan :( but the bigger picture is what will happen between Valese and Bra, what about Marron and Trunks, and Gohan and Videl have Ben awfully quite.. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Haven't seen you guys in a while! It's because of school but guys what! I graduated aNd I'm going to be a Freshmen! There's a poll in my profile about my next two stories! SI vote which ones you like. I plan on doing all of them but idk which one to start first.**

* * *

**Bra**

After ten minutes of crying I had composed myself. Every minute or so a hall monitor or teacher would walk down the hall and ask us why we weren't in class. Trunks came up with an excuse, which worked.

"Bra how did you get yourself into this?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders in response. I wanted to know that too. Why did I do that to Valese. She did it to me first, but still, I'm better than that.

"Can we go home?" I asked my brother.

Trunks nodded and wrapped his arm around my neck.

"The press is probably already at the house." He thought aloud.

I rested my head on his damp green shirt.

"Who fucking cares." I replied as we walked down the empty halls.

We had made it out but stopped once we heart loud screams and chanting. I heard someone scream 'Go Goten' and froze.

Trunks look down at me And I looked up at him.

"It's coming from the football field." He commented.

I didn't think twice before rooming to the field. There were about ten people formed in a circle with their fist up. I only saw Goten's messy hair. I knew who he was fighting.

"Goten!" I shouted as I neared the fight.

I pushed aside the jocks so I get could clear a view. Both boys were bloody, and look like they were trying to kill each other. Goten wasn't a fighter, and never got into a fight. Except the ones with Gohan and Trunks, but those weren't real.

I scan the crowd for my brother, and finally saw him once he pushed away two tall jocks.

"Stop them!" I pleaded tears sliding down my cheeks.

Trunks nodded, and grabbed Goten by the color of his red shirt. Goten continue to growl and swing. Seventeen lied on the floor wiping blood from his bruised face.

"Bro calm down, he's not worth it!" Trunks shouted as he dragged me and Goten away from the circle.

Now I was crying up a storm. I felt like this was my fault.

"Let go!" Goten shouted.

"No, all you're going to do is go back there and fight." Trunks protested.

"I won't, just let me go." Goten argued.

Trunks sighed and slowly released Goten. He glared at Seventeen before standing up and dusted the grass off him.

"Come near her again and I promise I'll beat the hell out of you." Goten threaten.

"This isn't over yet Son!" Seventeen exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry Goten!" I wailed as I ran into his arms. I buried my wet face into his shirt and wrapped my arms around his fame. I continued to apologize, and he ran his fingers through my hair, which after a while, calmed me down.

"Goten were going home, wanna come?" Trunks asked.

"Yea, it's better than getting cussed at by my mom." Goten replied, "And Bra, this wasn't you fault. I just want- needed to do what I did."

"But why?" I asked looking into his dark eyes.

"He played you, that's why." He answered softly.

"Save that for later, and when I'm not around." Trunks insisted, looking at us in distaste.

I giggled softly, "Now you know how I feel when I see you and Marron sucking each other face."

* * *

The school day had and no one had seen any sign of Valese. By three, the school had been spilt into two teams. Team Valese, She may have cheated and had sex with two guys within a week but Bra had stole her man. It was just what the little rich girl need. She couldn't have everything. And Team Bra, she may have took Goten for Valese but everyone knew she had a crush on him for the longest. And what Valese did to her was the ultimate betrayal.

"Jesus Christ there's been a lot of fighting going on." Videl commented as she walked hand in hand down the sidewalk with Gohan as they just passed two girls fighting.

"Yea, it's because of Valese and B." Gohan commented, shifting his and Videl's book bags on his shoulders.

"Only a few more weeks until we are out of here." Videl added.

"Any ways Vi." Marron started, "Still going to Prom tomorrow?"

Videl growled, "Of course. Gohan begged me to go."

"Or was it the other way around." Gohan interrupted.

"Whatever." Videl said, glaring at her boyfriend, "When are you telling you know who about you know what?"

"Tomorrow." Marron answered bluntly, as she looked down at the pavement.

"What are you girls talking about?" Gohan asked.

"Nothing." They both answered in sync.

* * *

"Sixteen-year-old Bra Briefs betrayed by best friend, Valese, also sixteen and eighteen-year-old boyfriend, James 'Seventeen' Android." Bulma read too her daughter and boyfriend.

Both teens looked down, afraid to look the older blue haired woman in the eye.

"Sources say that Seventeen only dated the young heiress to get with her best friend. At the same time Valses was sleeping with her ex-boyfriend Andrew and Seventeen. But Valese wasn't the only one doing wrong, Bra had token Valese's boyfriend from under her nose. Goten Son, running back for OSHS. Friends of the teens say that Bra had, had a crush on the football player and everyone knew it. But Valese was the first to get to him-"

"That's enough Bulma." Vegeta sneered.

Bra looked at her farther from the corner of her. She found it funny how the magazine said 'friends say.." When before the only people she hangs out with are her brother, Marron, Videl, Gohan, Valese, and Goten. It's said how people do anything for money.

"Explain yourself now!" Bulma ordered.

Bra shrugged her shoulders, "Don't know how to explain myself. I really like Goten."

Bulma ran her fingers through her cerulean locks. She let out a heavy groan and pointed a finger her husband.

"You know she gets this stuff from you!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Your mad woman, she gets this from you!" Vegeta objected.

"You get it from both." Goten whispered.

"Shut up." Bra giggled him, giving him a flirtatious push.

"Tomorrow we're going to a press conference to clear your name." Bulma finally said squeezing the bridge of her nose.

"As for you Kakabrat." Vegeta started as he snatched Goten up by the collar, "I need to have a word for me."

"Uh- please don't hurt me!" Goten begged.

"Daddy!" Bra whined, shoting up from her seat.

Vegeta smirked and lift him higher in the air. Goten gasped for air as her dangled in the air.

"Don't worry, I won't kill him." Vegeta chuckled as he walked out the living room, Goten still high in the air.

Bulma and Bra watched them as the exited the room.

"I'm calling Chi-chi." Bulma said flatly, snatching her phone out her pocket.

"So you can tell her all my business?" Bra snarled, flopping back down on the sofa.

Bulma smiled at her daughter as she pressed her hand against the phone.

"You know me too well." Bulma replied giving her daughter a fake smile.

* * *

Valese stood on the porch on the second biggest mansion in West City. It was the Dr. Gero's mansion, Seventeen's adoptive farther. She had only been here once and that was the night she lost her virginity. She finally gained enough courage to knock on the door, hoping Seventeen would answer.

"What."

Valese looked at him confused, he was bruised up and had a bandaged over his nose.

"Wh- what happen to you ?" She asked, her voice cracking.

Seventeen grunted and leaned against the door frame.

"Your 'boyfriend' and I got into a fight." Seventeen snarled.

Valese looked down at her yellow and white CC shoes. She felt guilty, the only reason the two were fighting was because of her and Bra.

"Come in." He said, as he spun around a began walking down a hall.

Valese stepped in and shut the door behind her.

"So what do you want?" Seventeen asked as he entered the kitchen.

Valese gapped at the spacious Kitchen with all the latest appliances.

"Earth to Val." He called.

Valese snapped out her trance and clutched on to her coach bag.

"Uh yea, I wanted to ask you some questions." She mumbled.

Seventeen took a seat on one of the stools next to the table.

"Shoot." He said.

"Do you see us being more than... Sex buddies?" She asked, taking a seat as well.

"Yea, but after today, it's kinda hard." He answered.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I did what I did." Valese apologize.

Seventeen rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"Would you wait for me if I left for a while?" Valese asked, timidly.

"What are you talking about?" Seventeen asked, looking at her like she was crazy.

"I'm leaving west city and going to live with my grandma in Portland." Valese sighed, "I don't want to deal with the aftermath and I want everything to cool down before I talk to B."

Seventeen smiled which made me relax a little.

"Smart move." He responded, "And when you come back, hopefully I will have graduated."

I laughed at the comment. He was the smartest jock I know. He's been on the honor roll since like kindergarten. But no one finds a smart jock attractive so he plays the slow card. But the day my algebra teacher made him my tutor was the best day ever.

"So when do you think you'll be back?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders as tears began to fill up my eyes, "September maybe."

"Why are you crying."

I smiled at him while the tears began to slowly roll down my cheeks.

"I'm messed up really bad. With everyone." I cried.

Seventeen sighed and jumped off the stool. He took a step closer to me, then wrapped him arms around me and picked me up.

"Someone needs a big hug." He teased in a baby voice

"Jerk." I giggled as he spun me around.

"Feeling better." He asked, setting my back down.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and stand in my toes and gave him a kiss that lasted no longer than five seconds.

"You know if you want you could spend the night and leave tomorrow." Seventeen implied.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my purse.

"Goodbye perv." I joked, turning on the heels of my boots and walked out.

"For old time sake!" Seventeen pleaded, following closely behind.

I turned around sharply ready to give him a piece if my mind. But instead he crashed into me and sent us flying to the ground.

"Clumsy fool." I laughed, moving the strands of his jet black hair out my face.

"You know my dad won't be here for another three hours..." He whispered in my ear.

"You know what, I'm going to stay for a while but no sex. Like dead serious." I replied, propping myself on my elbows.

"Sure, that's what they all say." He retorted.

* * *

**So schools almost out and Valese is leaving, what will happen next? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello once again readers! Hopefully everyone is enjoying their summer! Right now Portland wants to be a bitch and waiting another two days before it gets hot! Btw the poll about my next story has a three way tie, so if you haven't voted already, please do!**

* * *

**Valese**

I don't know how, but I did it! I climbed up to the third floor of Capsule Corp. It took my fifteen tries, but I made it. I looked down to the time on my phone and bit my lip. It was 10 am. This meant Bra was going to wake up soon so she could help Marron get ready for Prom.

I feel a sharp pain in my heart. Bra and I have longed for out Prom since the age of seven. Back then we would play pretend and be each others dates. But all that's been thrown away. Bra would never forgive me, she's too damn prideful.

'Now or never.' I think to myself. I inhaled the cool morning air then exhale.

I slowly tip-toe over to the doors of her balcony. Cautiously placing my hand in the handle I give it a soft tug. To my surprise the door cracks open. I pull on it a little more and once wide enough, I slip in.

As I step in memories swarm my head. I remember back when we were preteens and would kiss posters of Justin Timberlake. Back then the thought of us fighting never crossed my mind. Bra's my best friend, and I stole the guy she liked. Yes I admit it. She thinks I didn't know, but I know her like a book. They way she looked at him in our freshman year, every blush, I've known from the beginning. And yea sure I had a crush on him, but not as big as the one she had on him. I just needed someone, and he was an easy target.

My lip begins to quiver and tears start to roll down my face. I look at Bra as she shifts in her sleep.

"I-I'm sorry B." I wail with more tears.

"Who said that?" Bra asked. She snapped up so fast that she almost flipped over. She scans her room quickly, but her eyes dart back at me when she sees my body.

I gasped and almost choke on my tears.

"Valese?" She questioned, positioning herself so she could get a better look.

I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out.

"What the hell are you doing here? Haven't you caused me enough trouble?" She asked pulling the sheets over her head.

"B-Bra pl-please lis-listen." I stammered.

"Why should I?" She snarled, "You've hurt me enough."

By now my crying has turned into sobs. Bra pulled the sheets away from her face and glance at me. Once she notices that I'm crying she jumps out of bed.

She says nothing and pulls me into a hug. I squeeze her tightly, maybe there was a possibility she would forgive me

We stay like this for ten minutes before I finally stop crying and she pulls away. I remember when she would hold me like that when I found out Andrew cheated on me. She looks at me and I can see the sadness and disappointment in her eyes.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you, I just don't like seeing you cry." Bra stated, emotionless.

I use the palm of my hands to wipe my make-up stain cheeks.

"I know." I whimper, "I just want you know that I never meant to hurt you and I'm so sorry"

"I know your sorry, it's just I'm not ready to forgive you yet." She sighs, "I'm also sorry for going behind you back and stealing Goten from you."

"Well you see, I knew you liked Goten the whole time. And I used him to get over my heartbreak."

Bra looked at me in disappointment and shook her head.

"Anything else you want to confess?" Bra asked sharply.

"I'm in love with James." I whispered, "I liked him for a year."

Bra pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"So you liked James, but you went out with Andrew after he cheated on you-"

"James also cheated." I point out.

She sighs again before continuing.

"So after dumping Andrew you ask out Goten, then cheat on him with both guys who cheated on you. Am I missing anything?" She said casually.

I nodded my head in response. When she says it like that it makes me feel worst. I cheated on a guy who was nothing but nice to me, with two guys who cheated in me.

* * *

"Class of 2013! My I have your attention!" Shouted the Vice President Of the Senior class.

Everyone turned their heads to the stage were the blonde stood.

"Now is the moment we been waiting for since 2009. The announcement of Prom King and Queen."

Everyone cheers and whistle.

"I bet it's another cheerleader ." Videl commented, turning to her friends.

"Have a little faith." Marron giggled.

"And your Prom King is..." The blonde started, "Gohan Son!"

"WHAT THE HELL!" Videl shouted with a disbelief look on her face.

"I thought that response would have came from Trunks." Gohan chuckled as he rose from his seat.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way!" Videl shouted after him.

Gohan walked up to the stage with his head held high. The girls squealed and the boys roared. He lowered his head and the Vice President placed the plastic glittery crown upon his head.

"Next up, is our queen." Said the Vp as she began to open the pink envelope.

"And this years Prom Queen is!" She shouted and added a dramatic pause, "Uh, wow, Videl Satan!"

Videl stared at the VP. She couldn't believe that she was Prom Queen.

"Go!" Marron shouted, motioning for the dark haired girl to go up.

Videl got up and scurried up the stage. Once on stage, she collected her crown.

"Now, the two will share their first dance as queen and king." The VP announced.

"Now I'm surprise you won." Gohan tease, extending his hand.

Videl grabbed on to his hand and glared at him with her watery icy blue eyes, and hauled him off the stage.

"Shut up." She hissed as the music began to play

""A-are you crying?" Gohan asked in disbelief.

Videl shut her eyes wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Just dance you big idiot." She ordered.

Gohan pulled her closer and she rested her head in his chest, and cried tears of joy.

"Sometimes I wonder how they ended up together." Trunks sighed, as he watched the two 'dance.'

"Me too." Marron sniffed.

Trunks turned around and looked at Marron. Her cheeks were wait and her makeup was everywhere.

"What's wrong?" Trunk asked, moving closer to his girlfriend.

Marron cried harder and turned away.

"Don't look at me. I'm ugly!" She wailed.

Trunks sighed and shook his head.

"Is this PMS?" He asked.

In less than a second Marron went from crying to growling. The now pissed blonde looked her boyfriend in the eyes.

"You bastard!" She hissed, giving him a hard smack on the cheek.

"You never loved me!" She wailed, tears surfacing her face again.

The lavender hair you men rubbed his cheeks and looked at Marron, confused.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He snapped.

The question made Marron wail louder.

"Time to take you home." Trunks mumbled. He pushed himself out the chair and took a step over to his bi-polar girlfriend. When he tried to touch her she hissed at him and tried to bit his finger.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed.

Videl glanced over Gohan's shoulder a saw the two bickering.

"I think she's going to tell him." She snickered.

"Tell who what?" Gohan questioned.

"Marron's pregnant and I think she's telling Trunks now." Videl answered casually.

"Are you sure?" Gohan asked.

"I was there when she did the test." Videl answered.

"What is wrong with you Marron?" Trunks asked sharply.

"I..." Marron started, "I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant with your kid a-and I'm sc-scared."

"P-pregnant." Trunks stammered before fainting.

There was a loud thud and everyone looked to where the Senior year President laid.

Marron yelped and kneeled down beside Trunks.

Videl smirked as the dance came to a stop.

"She told him." She snickered.

* * *

"So she snuck into your room, while you were sleep, and watched you?" Questioned the youngest Son.

The blue haired heiress nodded and took another bit of her ice cream cone.

"She's moving to Portland for a while." Bra informed.

"That means more time for me and you." Goten replied.

Bra smirked and finished her cone.

"You know, we _are_ here alone." Bra said seductively.

"I know that, I saw your parents walk out." Goten replied, not catching on to Bra's drift.

Bra giggled at her boyfriend's naïve personality.

"Goten, I want to have sex." She said informed bluntly as she climb on top of the blushing raven haired teen.

"Wh-what your dad installed cameras?" Goten asked nervously.

Bra gave him a soft back on the lips.

"You worry too much." She giggled, as she took off her pink shirt.

"WHY COULDN'T YOU WORN A CONDOM! YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE!"

Goten shot up, almost knocking Bra over.

"It's you parents." He panicked.

"No, Marron." Bra corrected, slipping back into her shirt.

In less than a minute Trunk and Marron came storming into the living room.

"What's wrong?" Bra asked with a heavy sigh.

She immediately regretted when Trunks and Marron both started yelling at her.

"One at a time." Goten insisted, "You guys are just as bad as Vegeta and Bulma."

"I told him I was pregnant." Marron informed crossing her arms over her chest.

"And she blamed it on me." Trunks added, throwing his hands in the air.

"It was your fault! You're graduating in a week and I'll be having your child while I'm still in school!" Marron argued, once again tears forming in her eyes.

"Congrats." Goten commented, "And Marron don't worry, you'll make it through this."

"See!" Marron shrieked and wobbled over to Goten and embraced him in a hug, "Goten understands."

"Listen Trunks, for the next few days Marron is going to blame everything on you. You're just going have to deal with it. She doesn't mean it, it's just pregnancy hormones." Bra explained to her brother.

"But she's always crying." Trunk whispered.

"I HEARD THAT YOU BASTARD!" Marron shrieked, pushing Goten away.

'See' Trunks mouthed.

"You can sleep in the couch tonight." Marron announced.

"This is- Okay what ever."Trunk replied, finally giving up.

"Come on Marron, I got a carton of Oreo ice cream in the freezer with you name on it." Bra cooed as she jumped off the couch.

"First can we get me out this dress?" Marron pleaded, "I don't want to suffocate Trunks's baby."

"Wanna go out and get some beer?" Goten asked.

"Thought you never asked." Trunks chuckled, tossing his keys in his hand.

* * *

**Jesus I had the worst writers block, I have no inspiration! Bit after listening to Paramore for hours I finally frame up with a. Idea for this chapter! Anywho I estimate 2-4 more chapters!**

**Also! (Haven't done one of these in a while) Cheek pour these stories!**

**It's a Dad Thing**

**Author: TeeLee**

**_Summary:_**Gohan has a nervous breakdown. . .or goes crazy, nobody's sure which. One thing is certain, Gohan doesn't react well when Pan introduces her 1st boyfriend to him. In fact, after sabotaging her date and being grounded by both his girls. . .Gohan starts the epic battle every father must fight: Teenage rebellion & dating! With Piccolo,Trunks,& Goten at his side he wont fight it alone!

**Yaki Years**

**Author: TeeLee**

**_Summary: _**Pan is in love with an older man, but he can't see her as anything more than a yanki & a child. After a night of passion, their relationship slowly begins to crumble. One-sided love, backstabbing friends, dangerous enemies . . .Pan decides she doesn't want to be a yanki anymore. She wants out. * Rewrite of Pan the Yanki*


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back my dear fans! Here is another chapter of L&W. This chapter is like a filler, because next chapter will be a time skip. Thanks to all who reviewed :D**

* * *

**Bra**

In a blink of an eye graduation came. It seem so surreal, I couldn't fathom the thought of Trunks, Videl, and Gohan graduating from high school. Gohan was going to Harvard to become a lawyer. Videl was staying here to go to the city's police academy. Trunks was going to Yale to become a mechanic engineer, even though he had a kid on the way.

Even though they all got on my nerves more than a million times, I still loved them. I can't imagine high school without them. I can, but all I see is me dying of boredom. Well at least I have Goten and Marron.

I smile as I admire myself in the full length mirror. I was wearing vintage cherry red dress with a V-neck line. It made it down to my neck, had white pinstripes around the collar, and three floral buttons. For once I was wearing heels and loving it, and not just any heels, I modeled off four inches nude Louboutin heels. And to complete my vintage like, I pulled my hair into a high pony tail with a red and white poka dot ribbon, and a soft pink lip gloss.

Before the incident between Valese and I, I wouldn't be caught dead in a dress or heels. My looks didn't matter to me. Jeans and my brother's tee shirt were my fashion trends. For some strange reason the fight boasted up my confidence.

"Trunks! Bra! Time to leave!"

It was my mother. After one last look I strutted out the room to the hallway with my head held high. I waited for my brother to emerge from his bedroom.

"Coming!" He shouted, adjusting his tie as he stepped out.

My eyes began to water. It was a good thing I choose not to wear a lot of makeup. Trunks wore his finest. A baby button down shirt, dark grey tie, grey formal pants, black dress shoes. And he had finally decided to cut his chin length lavender hair.

"You look so handsome." I giggled, opening my arms.

He smiled and wraps his arms around me, slightly lifting me off the ground. I inhale his smell. Instead of smelling like a sweaty jock, he smelled like a successful business man.

"And you look you just stepped out a magazine." He returned as we finally parted.

I prop my hands in my hips and posed and gave him my sweetest smile.

"Thanks bro, I'm trying the vintage look." I reply.

"Bra! Trunks! If you don't hurry your asses up, I will drag you brats down these stairs!" Dad hollered.

Both of us laugh at our father's outburst.

I latched on to my brother's arm and look into his baby blue eyes which bring another smile to my face.

"Lets go get you graduated boxer boy." I giggled.

"In college, no one will call me that." Trunks scoffed.

* * *

When we arrived to the stadium where the Graduation Ceremony was held was packed. It took forever to find everyone else. It was an irritating twenty minutes before we finally found the others.

I only got to see glimpse of Gohan and Videl since they had to go inside to put in their gowns and caps. But I knew Gohan was wearing a light green shirt, and Videl was wearing a red dress.

As the adults talk, Marron and I chatted. Marron was clad in a royal blue thigh length dress that fitted her curves. It was wide strap and mad an 'X' in the back. Her now chin length blonde hair was flat ironed. And to finish the outfit, black three-inch heels, and pale lip gloss. The boy's eyes were glued to her, and if Trunks was here, well none of them would have eyes.

"So how do you feel about Trunks going to Yale?" I questioned.

"I don't want him to go, but at the same time I do. He was planning on going this school since the beginning of his Junior year. No one was expecting me to get knocked up." She explained harshly. I could tell the topic was upsetting her. But I was unsure on what upset her more, the fact that Trunks was leaving, or the baby.

"Marron." I said softly, placing my hand in her shoulder, "Are you sure you can handle this, I mean adoption is always an option."

She swatted my hand away and scowled at me.

"I'm keeping my child Ms. Briefs." She spat.

"Child?"

My eyes widen, it was Eighteen. This wasn't going to end well. I look at Marron who's face is white as a ghost.

"You're fucking with me right?" Eighteen question, stepping closer to Marron.

By now, everyone had picked up on the conversation.

Marron looked at everyone. I stepped behind if she decided to faint.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed, shielding her watery blue eyes with the palm of her hand. She began to shake and sob harder, and continue to apologize.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Eighteen yelled.

Marron turned around and buried her head on my shoulder-blade. A friend would be pissed, since she was crying all over my one hundred and fifty dollar dress. But I'm her best friend and she can cry herself a storm if she needed to.

"Is- is it Trunks?" My mother questioned.

"Who the hell else would it be. My daughter isn't a whore." Eighteen implied sharply.

"When did you start having sex?" Krillen asked.

Like she would answer that question in front of everyone.

"She's not living with us." Dad stated.

"Well she certainly isn't raising a bastard in my home." Eighteen hissed.

"You were always heartless Eighteen." Mom countered.

"They were most likely fucking in your house, because you never watch over you man-whore son." Eighteen retorted.

"Mama why are you being so mean!" Marron yelled, facing her mom.

I gasped, Marron had never EVER stood up to her mother.

"I've always got good grades, never got in trouble in school, and always listen to you. And the first time I do something wrong you disown me. It makes me think that you really don't care about me. I'm pregnant and it's Trunks. I know he will support me and I don't need you to help me or my bastard child." Marron continued in a serious turn that even sent chills down my spine. After her speech she made a run for it in the building. I followed behind her to make sure she wouldn't cower away in the restroom.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I finally caught up with here.

"I need to talk to Trunks." She cried, busting through the doors of theater.

I stop at the doors and watch as she walks down the aisle. The principal walks up to her(I assume he's going to tell her to leave) Before I could see him move his mouth she slaps him right across the cheek and continues on with her journey to the stage.

"Is Marron alright?"

I turn head around and smile once I saw it was Goten.

"Kinda, she's going to talk to my brother." I answered, "What's going on outside?"

"Eighteen is still blaming everything on Trunks still." Goten chuckled.

"Do you think they can do this?" I asked as I watched Marron run into my brother's arms. I jumped a little once I felt his arm around my waist.

"With Trunks's money, Marron can get all the child support she needs." Goten joked.

I rested my head on he's broad chest and giggled.

"Goten?"

"Yes?"

"Don't get any ideas, because if I get pregnant, I will murder you." I threaten.

"How did you find out about my plan?" He teased, pulling me closer

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "I love you Goten."

"And I love you Bra."

* * *

September fifth was the day Bra Briefs became a Junior. Two more years then She would be free from the evil clutches of high school. But alas she would be late, since her new roommate was sobbing. According to Marron she had nothing to wear.

"Look at me!" She wailed, pointing at her swollen belly.

She was on the bigger size for a five-month pregnant woman. There was no way hiding that beach ball under a sweat shirt.

"I can't go to school." The blonde protested, running her hands through her blonde messy hair.

Bra let out another sigh as she flipped through her magazine.

"Why not wear a dress?" She suggested, "It's eighty-five out and really sunny."

"No one can know I'm having a baby!" Marron exclaimed, "The teachers will think I'm a whore, and I'm trying to be valedictorian."

"First, I'm going to be valedictorian, second people are bound to found out." The bluenette argued.

"Trunks is probably somewhere having a party." Marron mumbled, "My life is over-"

The pregnant teen continued her rant while Bra tried to figure out why she let Marron live with her. She had gotten kicked out, so there was no way of sending her back.

"MY LIFE IS OVER!" Marron wailed.

Bra furrowed her blue brows and chucked the magazine at Marron.

"I'm getting tired of this! You keep complaining! Can we go one day without you crying about how fat you are!" Bra shouted.

Marron's baby blue eyes began to water and her bottom lip began to quiver.

"You think I'm fat!" She cried.

"Four more months, you can do this." Bra whispered to herself.

* * *

**Bra has a crazy bi-polar pregnant woman living with here. Can she really make it another four months. So what do you think the gender of the baby should be? You decide! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I've had a serious case of writers block, I seemed to be having that a lot lately. Anyways thanks to all who reviewed last chapter, lots of love from Bri :D**

* * *

**Valese**

November had come and I was finally going home! I stared out the window and watched as the leaves danced with the wind and the rain fall in the pavement. What was taking my aunt so long! I wanted to go back to West. I owed Goten a sincere apology, And I had to beg for my friend's forgiveness.

I prayed that one day that our friendship would be back to what it was. Bra and I best friends, and Bra would be happy with Goten while I was happy with Seveteen. Then, in about five hears we would have a double wedding. It was pretty hard to believe that Bra would welcoming me back like nothing ever happen. But I would have to try because our friendship meant the world to me.

Over my five months stay, Seventeen and I've been staying in touch. We're officially together and happy. He goes to Duke, he got a football scholarship, he didn't need it because he was filthy rich.

"Ready to go?"

I turned my head from the window and look at my middle age aunt.

"Yea." I answered, clutching on to my purse strap. It was doing to be a three hour flight until I'm back home.

* * *

At Capsule Corp, things seemed to be cooling down. Marron had finally agreed to take hormones pills to calm her nerves. Bra, Marron, and Bulma were preparing the room. Everything seemed to be fine and dandy.

"Hey baby!" Marron squealed waving into the camera of her IMac laptop. It was the first time in weeks, her and Trunks had seen each other face to face, well it wasn't really face to face. But who cares she got to see her boyfriend, and that brought the biggest smile to her face.

Trunks grinned, "Hey hun. How's school?"

Marron smiled grew, "I got straight A's on my mid-terms."

"That's my girl."

"So, what about you? How's college life?" Marron questioned.

"I hate it, it's boring, and it's BORING! Assignments are due the minute after they're passed out." Trunks complained.

"I'm sorry." Marron apologized, swaying back and forth in her swivel chair.

Trunks grunted and ran his hands through his messy purple hair.

"So, how's our son?" He questioned.

"He/she is fine, I get to see what the gender is tomorrow with Bra." Marron answered .

"I wish I could be there with you."

"Me too, but alas you must attend college so you can get a job and I can take all your money."

Trunks laughed and Marron soon joined in later.

"What's so funny?" Bra asked, stepping into her bedroom clad in only her bathroom robe.

"Hey B!" Marron greeted, motioning for the blue hair teen to come over, "I'm video chatting with Trunksie."

"Get dress squirt. No one wants to see you naked." Trunks insisted, covering his eyes.

Bra ignored the comment and rolled her eyes.

"Trunks, I can't put up with your girlfriend anymore! Even with the hormones she's a emotional roller coaster!" Bra cried, jumping on to Marron's bed, "How dare you leave me here with her, you could have went to community college for a year."

"Me go to community college, you really are funny." He laughed.

"When are you coming home?" Bra whined.

"In two weeks, just in time for Thanksgiving." He answered.

"Really!" Marron squealed.

Trunks nodded.

"We can go shopping for maternity clothes and baby clothes." Marron explained.

"And you can help mom and finish the brat's room." Bra added.

Marron scowled and slapped Bra upside the head.

"I was just joking." She grumbled.

"It's almost eleven over here and I have a test in the morning so I'm going to hit the sack." Trunks stated.

"Awww." The two girls whined.

"Goodnight then boxer." Bra said.

"Night sweetie, me and the baby love you very much."

"Night brat. Night Marron, goodnight my son."

"I miss him so much." Marron sighed as she closed her laptop.

"Don't worry Mar, he'll be here in fourteen days." Bra argued.

"Bra?"

"Hn."

"Do you think you'll ever forgive Valese? She wasn't the only one who did something bad." Marron asked.

Bra thought about the question for a minute. Maybe she was over reacting. She had thought a lot about Valese lately, but would never admit it.

"Honestly, I don't know." She answered.

Marron sighed and rose to her feet.

"No boy is worth losing your best friend." Marron stated.

"Marron incase you haven't notice but you're my bestie now." The heiress confessed, "But don't tell anyone."

"Really?" The older girl asked, her eyes beginning to water.

"Oh God what have I done." Bra said to herself as she watch the hormonal young woman sob.

* * *

It was the second weekend of November and finally Goten and Bra were alone at Capsule Corp. Bulma had dragged Vegeta out for their anniversary. Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Briefs were on vacation. And Marron was sleep. No one could disturb them!

"Goten?" Bra called.

"Yes?" He answered, turning his eyes to his blue haired girlfriend.

"It's rarely that we get time alone, so maybe we can have sex now." Bra suggested with a flirty smile.

"Could we eat first?" Her asked with the signature Son smile.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Bra asked, "I'VE BEEN LIVING IN THE SAME ROOM WITH A BIPOLAR PREGNANT WOMAN WHO CRIES WHEN I KILL A FLY! I'VE BEEN HOLDING ALL THE STRESS! I NEED SEX! AND IF YOU DON'T GIVE IT TO ME I WILL RAPE YOU!"

There was a pause before Goten responded.

"But I'm realllly hungry." Goten revealed.

"I give up." Bra sighed.

After a meal Bra had finally got what she wanted. Finally, psycho young woman was happy.

"Bra wake up."

"What Goten?" Bra asked as her eyes fluttered open.

"No it's me Marron."

Bra squealed and pulled the seer closer to her chest.

"Can I have two hours alone without someone ruining my alone time." Bra grouched, snatching a shirt from the floor.

"Doesn't look like your alone babe." A voice laughed.

"When did you get he Videl?" Bra asked, finally notching the girl next to Marron.

"Five minutes ago, mommy here let me in. Then we found you in here lying ass naked with your man." Videl stated.

"Don't be mad because you haven't had any since August." Bra retorted slipping into Goten's shirt.

"Bitch." The Satan girl mumbled.

"We should go out to eat, I'm starving." Marron insisted.

"Where?" Goten asked finally waking up.

"I think you already had enough to eat." Videl chuckled.

He looked at Bra confused and she just blushed.

"Would you two go somewhere and let us get dress." Bra grumbled.

"Dress she says." Videl teased, following Marron to her room.

Bra stared at their backs as the walked down the hall.

"They're so immature." Bra spat as she rolled off of Goten. She was stopped when she felt his arms encircle her waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"To the shower, and no you can not come." She answered, beginning her journey to the bathroom.

Goten got up and followed her.

"Come on you know you want me too." "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shrieked two female voices. Their eyes, they're beautiful black and baby blue eyes. What did they do to deserve this. Marron hunched over and threw up. Videl banged her head against the wall. Never again would they be able to look at Goten the same way.

* * *

**Next chapter, dinner and a surprise guest. I've finally decide. Two more chapters! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay before I began little heads up, there will be no more POV. Just regular narration. Second, you might want to get some tissues. Third , thanks do all the reviews!**

* * *

**9:16pm**

Dinner had gone by swimmingly, except that Marron had another melt down and Bra erupted. During her rant, Videl had manage to get some guys to buy her some drinks. Dinner was cut short when they got kicked out by the managed since Bra had started a food fight between the small group. But before running back to CC they made a pit stop at Videl's where the teens kept some of their clothes.

"We're home!" Bra announced as she stepped into the house followed by her roommate and friends.

"Bra?" Her mother called.

"Who else mom?" Bra retorted, kicking off her shoes.

"There's something in the living room for you." Bulma revealed.

"Bulma did you buy more ice cream?" Marron asked, heading for the kitchen.

"Have you cooked." Goten asked.

"We just ate you baboon." Videl said sharply, following Goten into the kitchen.

Bra sighed a d trotted off to the living room.

"I don't se- Valese?" The bluenette gasped. Valese stood there clad on jeans and a teen shirt. Valese smiled and waved. Bra frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What are you doing here?" Bra hissed, averting her eyes from the auburn haired female.

"I came to see you silly." She answered.

"Well look what the cat drug in." Videl stated as she stepped into the living room with an ice cream cone hand, "The slut of OSHS."

"Nice to see you too." Valese said nervously.

The Satan girl glared at her. Valese had hurt her boyfriend's little brother. Goten was practically her brother. There was no way Videl was forgiving her.

There was an awkward silence, and to make it more awkward Marron and Goten had finally decided to waltz in. Her brown eyes and his black orbs met. Instantly Bra felt jealous, even though Goten wouldn't dare go back to her. Finally Videl broke the silence and busted out laughing.

"You know what would ma- make this better. I-if Marron and I left a-and Seventeen was here." She crackled.

Marron couldn't help but laugh. She could imagine it now.

"So, um I owe all you all an apology." Valese mumbled.

Once again Videl started laughed and inched closer to Valese.

"You're stupid if you think anyone in this room would forgive you. Have you had a little too many. Bulma better hold on to Vegeta because when you get wasted you turn into a whore. Now wait a slore. No a super duper heartless slore."

Valese growled. She was trying to apologize and Videl wasn't even giving her a chance. Videl always believed she was weak, but not anymore. Valese had grown some balls and slapped Videl in the face. Enough force to make her step back a little.

"Shut up! Okay I know what I've done and I'm sorry. I'm sorry Bra for betraying you like that. I'm sorry Goten for using you, you were nice to be and I stabbed you in heart. I'm sorry Marron, and I'm sorry Videl. All I want to do is forget that ever happen and try to rekindle our friendships." Valese apologized sincerely with a few tears. Videl stood there glaring at the girl. She didn't know what to do. Any other bitch would have got her lights knocked out. But Videl still had hope for her.

"Listen here, touch me again and I'll slit your fucking throat." She threaten, grabbing on to the girl's hair.

"Sorry Vi." Valese apologized.

Videl lightly tugged her hair before letting go.

"Stupid slore." She mumbled.

"So, how about we watch a Disney movie?" Marron suggested.

Everyone nodded. It was going to take a miracle to bring everyone back together.

* * *

**11:13**

Things seemed to brighten up. The teens had a few laughs and caught up on the last five months. After the first movie Marron had went upstairs to sleep. As for everyone else they sat on the couch watching Wall-e, which brought everyone to tears, yes even Videl Satan.

"This movie gets me every time." The youngest Son cried, grabbing another tissue from it's container.

"Shut up." Videl sniffed.

"AAARGHHHHHHAHHHH!"

Everyone looked at everyone before darting up the stairs to Marron's room.

"What the hell happen?" Videl askd, noticing the girl latching on to her bump.

"I just felt a sharp-aghhh- pain." Marron answered, rolling out of bed.

"Should we take you to the hospital?" Goten questioned.

"I think the baby just kicking a little too hard but better safe than sorry." Marron responded.

"I'll go wake mom and dad." Bra said before jogging off to her parents room.

* * *

**11:37**

Marron was emitted into the hospital as soon as they arrived. The doctor gave her a cheek up, ran some test, and hooked her on to a moniter and IV. Goten and Vegeta waited outside in the waiting room, alone, which terrified the young man. Bulma, Bra, Videl, and Valese waited with Marron.

"Should we call Eighteen?" Bulma questioned.

"No." Marron answered sharply, "If she comes it's going to lead to an argument."

The doctor returned with papers in hand and straight face.

"Hello Marron, I'm Doctor Karev I'm the pediatric surgeon on your case." The Doctor greeted.

Marron pushed her self on her elbows.

"Wh-why should I need a surgeon."

"The umbilical cord is wrapped around your baby's neck. Three times to be precise, we've been monitoring you and your baby needs to come out ASAP." Dr. Karev stated.

"No, no, no this can't be happening." Marron sobbed, "I'm only twenty-six weeks."

"Listen to me Marron, I promised to do everything to save your baby." The doctor promised.

* * *

In the next twenty minutes the women were escorted out the and Marron was preped for her C-section. It was too much for her to handle, during the surgery she sobbed. Meanwhile in the waiting room Bulma had called everyone(family and close friends) and before anyone knew it there was a news crew hoarding the Hospital's halls. A kind nurse had escorted them to a private waiting room.

An hour later a little boy was born. Two pounds and four ounces. The baby boy was rushed to the NICU and was diagnosed with respiratory distress syndrome which meant the infant was having a hard time breathing, and intracranial hemorrhage which meant that the baby was bleeding inside his brain. This little baby would have to go through at least two surgeries.

* * *

**12:47**

Marron was refused to allow anyone in her room. Not even the doctors. Anyone who dare to enter, she would fling the neared thing at ten. Where it was flowers, or a chair.

"Where is she?" Trunks asked as he marched into the waiting room, thank god for his mother's jet.

Everyone pointed to the room across the hall.

"Maybe you should give he time though." Bulma suggested.

Trunks ignored her suggest and ran to his Marron's room.

Marron peeked up from her sheets when she heard the door open. She stared at the lavender haired man with pure hatred. She hated him. He wasn't there when she found she needed an emergency C-section. He wasn't there for a anything!

"Get the fuck out my room." Marron hissed her cloudy blue eyes began to water again.

Trunks took of his jacket without a word and stalked over to Marron.

"I SAID GET THE HELL OUT! I HATE YOU! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" She shrieked.

Trunks climb in bed next the new mother and embraced her petite body in his petite me.

"I DID EV-EVERYTHIG R-IGHT! I TOOK THE PILLS AND ATE RIGHT! T-THIS IS YOU'RE FAULT!"

Marron continued to sob and insulted the new father. He allowed it. Though she didn't notice, he was crying as well. After all his kid could die. Finally Marron had given up on blaming Trunks.

"The cord was wrapped around his neck three times. And what made it worst was that instead of saying 'congratulations you have a little boy' the doctor said 'he's blue." Marron cried softly, burring her face in Trunk's neck, "It was terrifying Trunks. What if we lose him Trunks? I don't think I can deal with that."

"Stop talking like that." Trunks ordered, running his fingers through her matter hair." He's going to make it." He whispered in her ear. Ten minutes later, he finally managed to rock her to sleep. He felt guilty. He should have been here for her. Instead he was at college, leaving her to deal with carrying a baby. Well it would be a while before he returned, because his family meant more to him than anything.

* * *

**1:26am**

Bra sat criss-crossed on the floor gnawing on her nails. She had been crying non stop. She was so cruel to Marron, she didn't mean it, but she should have been kinder. She prayed for the day the baby would be born, but now she wished she could take it back. She would rather go through twenty months with a pregnant Marron rather than her nephew be born so early. Dr. Robbins, the head of pediatric surgery, had announced that he had a thirty seven percent chance of of surviving. That was practically nothing. But her mother wasn't going to give up that easy, if they couldn't fix him, then she would create a cure.

"Where's my daughter." Eighteen croaked. she had arrived three hours late since she had been in New York. Everyone looked up at her. Seconds later Krillen was next to her, out of breath.

"Now you care about her. What happen to she was a disgrace?" Vegeta spoke up.

"Listen Vegeta I didn't come here for you to call me out on my shit. I need to see my daughter." Eighteen hissed. You could see the mascara ring around her eyes and the tears coming down her face.

Vegeta growled and pointing to the room.

"Don't upset her." He spat.

Eighteen jogged to the room followed by Krillen.

"Marron." Krillen choke.

Her eyes slowly open. Her eyes widen once she saw her parents. She wanted to yall at them and curse at them, but she had no more fight in her.

"Mommy. Daddy." Marron whimpered. Trunks had woken up at the sound and looked at the two married couple who stood by the door way."I'll give you guys a moment." He said as he rolled of the bed.

Once Trunks exited the room Eighteen and Krill ran to their daughter's side. They should have been there. Eighteen should have been nicer.

* * *

**1:30am**

"Valese, Bra, Goten." Videl croaked looking at the two girls and guy.

"Wha?" Valese answered.

Bra looked her on response.

"Yea." Goten responded.

"This is fucking stupid. We're fighting over nothing." Videl stated, "We have a friend in the hospital that may lose her baby. We need to be there for her, so we need to pull it together."

"I'm sorry Valese." Bra whimpered her another wave of tears coming. Valese embraced the blue haired girl in her arms. For a moment it seemed like everything was better.

* * *

**2:10am**

"Ms. Roshi." Whispered a timid male nurse.

Trunks eyes shuttered open. He looked at the nurse and it seemed like time stopped.

"I-is he okay?" He asked.

The nurses grip tighten around the clip board.

"He's better than he was before, the doctors have him on a breathing ventilator, and they have him scheduled for surgery tomorrow morning. If he makes it." The nurse answered.

Before Trunks could ask another questioned a glass was flying through the air and shattered once it hit the nurses head.

"My son will make it!" Marron shouted.

"Fuck!" He shouted with tears. He wanted to curse her out, but then he would lose his jobs.

"I'll go get yourr son's doctor." The nurse mumbled before walking out.

Ten minutes later Doctor Karev returned with a crossed look plastered on his face.

"What's this I hear about you attacking the staff?" He asked sternly, planting his hands on his hips.

It didn't take loread or tears to rush down her face.

"I want to see my son that's all, that ass told me my son wasn't going to make it." Marron wailed, "I mean I haven't even named him yet!"

Dr. Karev sighed, "I'll go get a wheel chair."

* * *

**2:35am**

Dr. Karev led them to the NICU we're all the sick baby stayed. There were mothers who were crying like her. And fathers that were worried like Trunks.

"Here is your nameless baby." Dr. Karev said bluntly.

Marron pushed her self up and gazed at the tiny baby. He was the size of her hand. His skin woad still bluish and his eyes and head was covered up. Plus he had a bunch of wires connected on to him. Marron felt guilty for bringing her son into the world when he wasn't ready.

"I wasn't suppose to find out what gender you were until later on today." Marron giggled, smiling down at the baby, "I'm Marron your mommy and that purple haired man is Trunks your daddy. He's really rich so you're going to be spoiled little baby."

"Have you thought about a name?" Trunks questioned.

Marron shook her head, "No, have you."

"What about Maven?" Trunks suggested.

Marron squealed, "Maven Trunks Briefs."

* * *

**Next chapter we'll see if the baby survived! Ahaha ony I and two other people know! One more chapter and epilogue left!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay before we begin I got to make an announcement. I made a twitter account for my FF updates. (I've never been a tweeter but it's okay) Anyways now I know what you're all wondering, why the hell did I do this. The reason why is because with a twitter account I can post funny pictures, give y'all sneak peeks, and you guys can see how funny I am :D filled RlyDoe_ promise you won't regret ;)**

**Tiffany- Babe, Baby, Doll. THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME *kisses***

* * *

**Three Months Later.**

It was a tough rode for baby Maven. During the three months he spent in the NICU. Marron and Trunks came every day and stayed even after visiting hours. But after three weeks Marron forced Trunks to go back to school. He did so, after much threatening and yelling.

Marron didn't go to school I those three months. She was scared that something bad would happen to Maven. So Bulma would home school her.

Bra and Valese became best friends again. They started hanging out, having sleep overs, gossiping, and shopping. Their friendship was going so well they went on a double date. You'd think that the arcade would have explode with Seventeen, Goten, Valese, and Bra in there. But it didn't, it was actually successful.

The day had finally come. Maven Trunks Briefs was able to go home. Marron had practically had a heat attack when she heard the news. Any other baby would have been I'm the hospital another two months. But it must have been the Saiyan genes that made him heal faster.

"Are you sure Dr. Kurav?" The young mother asked the doctor.

Dr. Kurav rolled his eyes and nodded. He and Marron had gone over the topic for the millionth time. But Marron continue ask him over and over.

"Thank you!" Marron cried as she ran into his arms, practically squeezing the breath out of him.

"Hands off my woman."

Marron's eyes darted for the door. She didn't even have to look to know who is was.

"What are you doing here?" Marron giggled, pushing the pediatric surgeon away.

Trunks walked over to her and embraced her in his arms. Using one, hand he ran his fingers through her blonde silky tresses. "I came to bring my son home."

"Who told you?" Marron asked.

"I'm Trunks Briefs, who wouldn't tell me?" He retorted as he parted te hug.

"Well Mr. Briefs, care to join me on a stroll to the nursery?" Marron asked her boyfriend .

Trunks grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers. "Of course."

Dr. Kurav scoffed as he walked out the room and led them to the nursery. The sound of the healthy crying babies warmed Marron's heart. And the sight of Bra and Valese cooing over Maven brought a smile to her face.

"Hey girls." She greeted her and Trunks entered the room.

"Maven looks like a blonde Trunks." Bra stated. She was right. Baby Maven had blonde hair with a few strands of lavender. He also had blue eyes like both his parents and his farther's facial features.

Marron an Trunks laughed.

"Hey, should you two be in school? It's twelve." Marron asked.

"Why would we miss an important day like this?" Valese asked her, holding up the blue and brown car seat.

"What would to do without you guys?" Marron rhetorically asked.

"Go crazy." Bra answered.

"Commit suicide." Valese responded.

* * *

"Guess what baby, you're home!" Marron squealed as she played with her son's hand.

Trunks slowly pulled up into Capsule Corporation. After parking he ran out the car to open the door for Marron.

"What are all these cars doing out here?" The blonde asked.

"Bulma's probably having a meeting." Valese answered.

"Oh." Marron replied.

"You're going to love the baby's room. " Bra insisted as she walked to porched, followed her brother who carried Maven in his car seat.

"Yea, Bra, Bulma, Eighteen, Mrs. Briefs, Videl, and I decorated it." Valese added.

"Thanks guys." Marron replied.

Trunks slowly opened the door. Once it was fully open A bunch of people pointed out yellin 'Welcome Home.' It literally scared the color out of the new mother. Then it finally hit her. Marron had wanted her baby shower on February 13th. She could t believe Bulma remembered.

Everyone was there. The Briefs, Sons, Roshi's, and close family friends. The house was decorated in green and brown and the house smelled of Chi-chi's cooking.

"I can't bel- I'm going to cry." Marron cried. Tears began to roll down her face.

"Well come in girl. It's cold out there. We don't want Maven getting sick." Bulma insisted.

Marron and the others walked it.

"Do you like your surprise?" Trunks chuckled.

"Of course I do!" Marron squealed, kissing Trunks on the cheek.

"Enough kissy, kissy. I want to see my grandson." Eighteen spoke up.

"Not before me!" Bulma protested.

The baby shower went by perfectly. Everyone was happy and getting along. To think a baby brought everyone back together.

* * *

Marron cradled little Maven in her hands as the music stopped. She looked up from her son to a pair of blue eyes that sparkled like the sea. She smiled at him and he smiled in return, but what was about to happen, was life changing. The room fell silent and everyone turned their attention to the center of the room.

There stood Trunks neared the desert table

"Marron would you please come here?" Trunks requested.

Marron nodded and passed Maven over to his Grandma Eighteen. She rose to her feet and walked over to her boyfriend. Her cheeks turned a tint of red as everyone watched her.

"Marron...I love you, I love you so much...words can't explain how much I love you, you and our son. I've missed you so much while I was gone, we talked everyday, but it wasn't the same as having you with me in person. Marron, I've realized that I can't live without you, I need you with me. You're the only woman I wanna love. So, I've made my decision." Trunks said.

Vegeta gagged and Bulma slapped her husband on the head. She was a sap for romantic scenes.

Trunks got down on one knee and pulled out a small velvet box from her pocket, he looked up at Marron gave her a smile. Marron looked at him in awe, she couldn't believe what was happening. Was it really true? Was he really proposing to her? Is this a sick joke? All these questions and many more were appearing in Marron's head. Trunks opened the velvet box to show a ring that had a dark blue large sapphire and small diamonds around the bands. Tears of joy began to appear in Marron's soft blue eyes.

"Marron...will you spend the rest of your life, as my loving wife?" Trunks asked.

Bulma, Bra, Valese, Videl and Chi-Chi squealed with excitement, they ran over to Marron who was still in shock and sobbing. Eighteen even walked over with a big smile on her face. They began to talk about the wedding, where they would host it, when it will be and how big it should be.

"I CALL MAID OF HONOR!" Bra squealed.

"NO WAY! I WANNA BE THE MAID OF HONOR!" Videl yelled.

"OH NO! I'M THE MAID OF HONOR!" Valese yelled.

"I CALL BEST MAN!" Goten yelled from the crowd in the corner.

"I never got an answer!" Trunks said annoyingly, Marron didn't even say a word and everyone was already freaking out.

Marron pushed everyone around her out-of-the-way, tears running down her cheeks. She couldn't speak, she opened her mouth but no words came out. She held her head down and let out a small laugh. Then she looked back up at Trunks and walked toward him. Marron looked down at him and grinned.

"Of course I will." Marron said, tears streaming down her face.

Everyone, except Vegeta who just grunted, yelled and cheered as Trunks slipped the ring you to Marron's finger, all except for Vegeta. Trunks stood back up and Marron gave him a bear hug. Trunks hugging back in return, then they pulled apart slightly. They leaned in and locked lips.

* * *

It started with a baby shower and end with a proposal. Marron was the happiest woman on the planet. She had a loving family, a healthy baby, and a boy- fiancé to die for.

"Trunks." Marron called as she laid in their bed.

Trunks poked his head out from their bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth. "Yea."

"You know I'm really happy." She told him.

"And..." He responded, continuing to move the brush in his mouth.

"Horny." She purred.

In under a minutes Trunks finished brushing and was in bed with Marron. She laughed at his enthusiasm.

"I haven't had sex in six months!" He exclaimed, softy kissing her neck.

"That must have been hard for you." She responded, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Trunks press on of fingers against her lips and sushed her. "I need you to save your energy."

Marron rolled her eyes as he began to strip her. But everything was ruined by a loud wail.

"Fuck!" Trunks shouted, "My son must hate me."

Marron unwrapped her legs and pushed herself up. "Well you better get use to it."

She trotted out the room to the nursery across the hall. Marron slowly opened the door to find her mother cradling the baby.

"Mom? I thought you left." Marron said.

"No, I've been down stairs with Bulma and Chichi. They're planning the wedding." Eighteen responded.

Their was a moment of silence before Eighteen spoke up again.

"Marron, when you told me you were pregnant I didn't mean anything I said." Eighteen told her.

Marron folded her arms over her chest and looked down at the ground. "It's okay."

"No it isn't, I was just shocked that you got pregnant-"

"Wasn't everyone."

"I just wanted to apologize and tell you how proud I am of you. What you went through was a lot for someone your age to handle. But you did it and managed to graduate High School." Eighteen announced as she sat Maven in his crib.

"Thanks mom." Marron replied with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Anyways I should let you get back to Trunks." Eighteen replied with a smirk.

Marron blushed and shuffled out the room. She wonder how her mother knew.

An hour passed and the two new parents had finished their business without any interruptions.

"If I died now, I would have died a happy man." Trunks stated.

Marron placed her head on Trunks's chest and laughed.

"We should get some sleep before Maven wakes up." Marron insisted with a yawn.

The two closed their eyes and were ready to be in a deep sleep, but then Marron head some squealing, then grunting, then moaning.

"Do you here that?" Marron asked trying to hold back her laugh.

"I think I'm going to puke." Trunks gagged.

"Bra's seventeen and Goten's eighteen. What else are the suppose to do?" Marron asked.

Trunks rolled his eyes. He still don't like the idea of his sister having sex.

* * *

**Four months later **

Another Graduation had come. Goten and Marron were leaving Orange Star for good. Marron decided to cancel her plans for college for now. She had Maven to look after. Goten surprised everyone. He was going to West City University to become a teacher. Chi-chi was in tears when she heard the news. First her eldest son was going to be a lawyer and her youngest was going to be a teacher.

The gang decided to celebrate at Videl's. Since Hercule wasn't there.

"We did it!" Goten shouted, holding a half full bear in his hand, his other hand was snaked around Bra's waist.

"We're alone Valese." Bra whined.

Valese didn't reply. She was too busy sucking the breath out of Seventeen.

"That's how Trunks and I were before we had Maven. Just warning ya." Marron warned the girl.

"Burn!" Videl commented.

Valese finally pulled back, "Unlike you, we use protection, and don't have sex while wasted."

Everyone began to laugh except the two parents.

"I can't wait until you all get knocked up, I'm going to laugh my ass off." Marron sneered.

"Well we don't plan on having kids any time soon." Goten replied, "Isn't that right Bra."

Bra averted her eyes and gazed at the wall. "About that.."

"OH GOD!" Goten cried.

"Dad's going to kill you." Trunks sang.

"I was just planing!" Bra laughed, getting glares from everyone else.

"Not funny, could you imagine you pregnant. You already have mood swings." Marron retorted.

Bra's face turned red out of anger. She couldn't believe the words that came out of Marron's mouth. She began to charge at her. But before she could tackle her, Goten pulled me back.

"Sure you aren't pregnant B?" Gohan chuckled.

* * *

**Two months later **

"WHERE'S MY SON!" Shouted a very nervous Marron as she paced back and forth. She was clad in a white dress strapless dress that hugged her curves and flared out and stopped at her feet. Around her abdomen was a belt made of small sapphires. Her hair was cut chin length and curled in loose but elagant curls. She looked like a princess that stepped out a fairy tell book.

"He's right here." Valese answered holding up the eight month old, who was dressed in a cute little tuxedo.

"Calm your tits." Videl spat.

"This dress doesn't go with my hair." Bra second.

All three girls wore saphire blue dressed with a deep V-neck. And each of them had their hair in bun.

"Bra, look at my face." Marron demanded.

Bra did so with a confused look.

"Does this face look like I give a fuck?" Marron asked her.

Videl's eyes widen she hadn't heard an outburst like that from Marron in a while.

Bra rose to her feet and stalked to the door. "You are so lucky it's your wedding day."

When the door shut all three women bursted out laughing.

"Girls I don't mean to interrupt but it's time." Bra announced as she poked her head in.

"Oh god!" Marron exclaimed as she began to pace back and forth again, "I don't think I'm ready. I'm scared. I have to pee. Where's Maven?"

"Wedding jitters." Bulma commented to herself, "I think you need a talk from your best maid."

Moments later Bra entered the room and Valess and Videl exited.

"Bra, I'm scared." Marron cried.

"Marron look at me." Bra commanded, placing her hands on Marron's shoulders.

Both blue eyes met.

"You is smart, you is kind, and yous is important." Bra told her.

"Really?"

"Hell no. Now we have a wedding to attend." Bra responded, getting ready to exit the room.

"Bra could you actually be serious?" Marron pleaded.

Bra sighed and turned around. "Marron when Valese and I were fighting you were there do me. And all I did was act like I didn't like you. But on the inside you are my best friend. And after today I'll be happy to call you my sister."

The bride's eyes began to water up again. "Do you really mean that?"

Bra grunted and swung the door open. "Of course sister."

"Okay, let's get this show on the rode." Marron replied as she sashayed out the room.

* * *

There were lot of tears during the wedding from the wedding, which sicken Vegeta. After forty-five minutes Trunks and Marron had become the new Mr. And Mrs. Briefs.

The backyard of Capsule Corp was decorated in blue and white floors and smelled of Chi-chi's famous cooking which was Goku and Vegeta's favorite part of the wedding. After food came dancing and pictures. Lots of them.

150 pictures and 200 threat later the photos takes were finally over. Trunks and Marron were out on the dance floor, holding each other close and enjoying their marriage day. The DJ played a soft song as Trunks and Marron slow danced. Everyone, but Vegeta, watched in awe at the newly weds.

"I love you so much." Marron said softly.

Trunks kissed her forehead. "I love you too."

The song ended and everyone cheered, Trunks and Marron sat down at their table as Bra got up to make a toast. But before she spoke, Gohan came stumbling in, wearing his old saiyaman costume.

"Oh god." Goten mumbled.

"WAIT RIGHT THERE! IF ANYONE IS GONNA MAKE THE FIRST TOAST IT'S ME! SAIYAMAN!" Gohan shouted as he stumbled over to Bra.

"Hey bra, hey bra, hey bra, hey braaaaahahahahaha. Guess what?" Gohan said to her.

"What?" She responded.

"Y-your hair is blllue." Gohan announced.

Videl and Chi-Chi held their heads in shame as Gohan grabbed the mic out of Bulla's hand.

"This is a sexy mic." Gohan purred.

"Well this is going to be interesting." Vegeta smirked then took a sip of his wine.

Trunks and Marron held their laughs as Gohan began to speak.

"Trunks, Marron- NO! It's TRUMAR now, we have known each other...for...FOR SO LONGGGG! Yeah, that's what I wanted to say...anyway, I ALWAYS KNEW YOU TWO WOULD END UP TOGETHER! Now look at ya! Married with a son, good luck with that by the way." Gohan said.

Videl looked at Gohan in awe. 'Good luck with that by the way' How could he say such a thing! Children are like a blessing!

"I just wanna say, THAT I'M SO FUCKING HAPPY FOR YOU TWO!" Gohan cried. "THIS IS SO EMOTIONAL!"  
Trunks couldn't hold his laugh anymore, neither could Marron. Trunks and Marron didn't think that Gohan was ruining their wedding day, they thought he was making it better by giving them good times to look back on. He wasn't burning anything down or calling out people, he was just being funny-drunk-Gohan.

"That is all." Gohan said then threw the mic behind him.

Gohan stumbled over to Videl and put an arm around him.

"Hey babe you looking sexy in that dress." Gohan said as he grabbed Videl's ass.

Videl jumped a little and blushed.

"Babe I know you wanted to tell me something, but before you do I wanna guess!"

Gohan said with a goofy smile. "You got us a trip to-to...I forgot know..."

Videl shook her head and sighed.

"OH! You got me something for my birthday! You know this is a nice birthday party! THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING TO MY BIRTHDAY PARTY!" Gohan shouted.

Videl covered his mouth. "Gohan it's Trunks and Marron's wedding! Not your birthday! Look, Bra just got up to make a toast."

"Toast? I want toast! I'm hungry! And when did Trunks even propose?" Gohan asked confused.

"At Marron's baby shower, Gohan. Now hush, you can have toast later." Videl hissed.

"MARRON'S BABY SHOWER?!" Gohan yelled. "MARRON'S PREGNANT?! Whoa! I'm so glad that isn't you!"

Videl looked at Gohan with sadness. "...what?!"

"I'm glad you're...you're...yeah...you're not pregnant!" Gohan shouted.

"I AM PREGNANT YOU IDIOT! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU BUT YOU EVERY TIME I DID YOU'D CHANGE THE SUBJECT ABOUT KIDS!" Videl screamed.

Everyone turned their attention to Videl and Gohan with wide eyes.

"GOHAN YOU IDIOT!" Chi-chi screamed.

"You're pregnant?!" Bulla asked into the mic.

"Can I have that toast now?! I'd like some water too." Gohan said, then fainted.

Bra rolled her eyes and sat back down. "Well congrats uncle Goten."

Goten snaked his arm found his girlfriend's shoulder. "Maybe we should make a bun in the oven."

Bra looked up at him and scoffed. "You're dreaming."

"I love you Bra Son."

"And I love you too Goten Briefs."

* * *

**I did it! I finished, only the epilogue left! Thank you guys so much! It's been long journey! Please follow me on Twitter and Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**-10 years later-**

It was a sunny day in June, a great day for a get together for the old gang. Marron had plan everything out since everyone was so busy with their careers.

Trunks had become President of Capsule Corporation, and was also on Top Fifty Sexy Men in America. He and Marron had decided to live in Capsule Corp, since he wouldn't have to worry about being. Three years after Maven was born, little Tai was born.

Gohan and Videl had gotten married a year after Pan was born. After graduating from college Videl became a police officer while Gohan did his lawyer thing.

Seventeen become a professional football when he finished college. And after he sighed his contract, he and married Valese. Four years later she gave birth to a little girl she named Nikkita.

And finally Bra and Goten. The two youngins got married the month after Bra graduated. Bra moved out of Capsule Corp into a big house near by. Five years passed and Goten got his degree in teaching. His first job was a middle school English Teacher. Another year passed and Bra was knocked up. What shocked her was she was carrying twins. Nine months later, two girls were born Mai and Mya.

"Daddy are dere yet?" Mai asked her father. The four-year-old was the perfect mixture between her parents. She had Goten's black hair and Bra's blue eyes.

"Almost." Bra told her daughter, rubbing her swallow belly.

"We get to see cousins!" Mya exclaimed. The toddler also was a perfect mixture of her parents. She had Bra's blue eyes, and Goten's black hair.

"Guess what girls, we're here!" Goten shouted in a fake tone, receiving a glare from his wife.

The twin girls unbuckle their seatbelts and flew out the car, racing for the front door of Capsule Corp.

Goten smirked at his girls as he helped Bra out the car.

"It feels like forever since I've been here." Bra commented.

"Yes last time we were here was for the girls fourth birthday three months ago." Goten told her as they walked to where their daughters stood.

Moments after the first knock the door swung open. Ten-year-old Maven answered the door. Soon after opening the door he slammed it shut.

The young quarter saiyan had the personality of grandfather. Which Marron hated. It was like having two Vegeta's in the house.

Behind the door you could hear shrieking and a loud metal smack. Once again the door open, this time Marron answered it with a big grin.

"Autie!" The girls screamed, wrapping their arms around her swallow belly.

"And how are my lovely nieces doing?" Marron asked.

"Good." They both answered.

"Well, Tai, Pan, and Nikki are in the back." Marron told them. It didn't take long for the half-breeds to squeeze by their aunt and run to the backyard.

Marron and Bra looked each other in the eye before squealing. The two women were ecstatic about being pregnant at the same time.

"I've missed you so much!" Marron squealed.

"Me too." Bra replied, parting the hug.

"Awe Goten, I have to show you the love too." Marron giggled, bringing him into her arms.

"Long time no see Mar." He chuckled, pulling away.

"Well come in guys, everyone's in the backyard as well." Marron told them.

Goten and Bra stepped into the threshold and followed Marron. On their way back they could hear the giggles of the children and the laughter of the adults.

"Well look what the cat drug in." Videl laughed, taking another sip of her wine.

"Hello Videl." Goten greeted with an eye roll

"And how big we've gotten." Valese commented, embracing Bra in her arms.

"Sissy!" Trunks squealed, skipping over to his sister.

Bra couldn't help but laugh. She encircled her arms around his torso and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Uncle Trunks!" Mai whined, pulling in Trunks's pants leg.

"Yas Mai?" He responded.

"Maven's being mean. H-he said t-that that I'ma weakling." Mai told him.

Trunks picked up his niece, threw her in the air, and caught her. "Tell him that if he keeps being a meanie, no food."

Mai giggled and jumped out Trunks's arms. "MAVEN!"

"I can't believe it's been ten years since that brat has been born." Bra commented.

"He acts like you and Vegeta." Marron pointed out.

Bra narrowed her eyes at her best friend. "And what is that suppose to mean?"

"You always have to be right." Trunks spoke up.

"He always has to be right." Marron said.

"You always have to win." Trunks added.

"He always has to win." Marron commented.

"You-"

"That's enough!" Bra shouted.

"Enough arguing, I have great news." Valese said.

Everyone looked her. Expecting her to announced that she was pregnant.

"I'm going to be on the Real Housewives of West City!" Valese exclaimed.

Marron and Bra screamed and wobbled over to her. Videl burst out into laughter. While Gohan, Trunks, and Goten looked at them confused.

"It's a women's reality show." Seventeen told them.

"Ohhh..." They responded in sync.

"MOM!"

The parents looked at the little blonde boy who was running for his mother.

"What happen hun?" Marron asked his soon.

Maven cheeks turned red and buried his face in his mom's stomach.

"Nikki kissed Mavie." Pan revealed.

"N Mavie kisseded her back." Mya added.

"NIKKITA!" Valese screamed.

"I guess the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree." Videl whispered.

* * *

The rest of the picnic went by swimmingly, aside from the game of cooties. But by sunset, everyone had parted their ways.

"Mya get your ass in bed!" Bra shouted. the pregnant was sprawled on the couch munching on popcorn covered in melted Reese's.

The young bluenette flew into the living room. A trick she just learned thanks to her Uncle and Dad. And Bra regretted it.

"Goten! Get your daughter!" Bra screamed.

"Sorry! Grading papers!" Goten shouted.

Bra rolled her eyes and pushed herself up. "Mya Bailey Son-Ahh."

"Mama!" Mya wailed, running to her mother's side. "Daddy! DADDY!"

Seconds later Goten was in the living room where he found Bra, clutching on to the arm of the sofa.

"I just got a contraction, call my doctor." Bra panted.

"Daddy is Mama gonna be okay?" Mya asked.

"Yea, go pack some clothes. I'm going to call your grandma to come watch you." Goten told her, trying to keep calm.

Mya nodded and skipped out the room.

Bra sat back down on the couch and began to breathe harder. "Goten, come her please."

Goten grabbed his wife's hand and sat next to her.

"You can do it Bra, you did it twice." He whispered in her ear.

After dropping the kids off at Chi-chi's the pair rushed to the hospital. On the car ride there, her water broke. Seconds after arriving she was admitted into the hospital.

"There's about thirteen other women here going into labor so you'll be sharing a room." A nurse told her.

Bra growled and arched her head back."I don't care, just get this thing out of me!"

The nurse chuckled a d opened a door. There laid a blonde woman in one of the beds and her lavender haired husband held her hand.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Bra shouted.

"My water broke!" Marron screamed.

"No! No! This is suppose to be my day!" Bra cried as the nurse gave her a gown.

"Well if it was up to me, this child we have come a week ago." Marron told her.

Bra grunted and wobbled over to the bathroom. She was slightly pissed that her sister-in-law was in labor the same time she was. Followers, that's what they all were to her.

* * *

Eight hours later Marron's third son was born, which pissed Bra off to the max. Fifteen minutes later, Bra's third daughter was born.

"I hate you!" Bra whispered loudly, placing her newborn on her chest.

Marron rolled her eyes, and lightly patted her son's back. "So, what are you naming my new niece?"

Bra looked at Goten and smiled. "How about you name this one hun?"

"Well I like... Mia." Goten told her.

"So you have Mya, Mai, and Mia. Better hope you have no more girls because I don't know anymore names that start with M and is three letters." Trunks commented.

Bra rolled her eyes and looked at Marron. "So?"

"Trunks and I decided on Mirai." Marron announced.

"Oh my god! That's too cute! Mirai Briefs." Bra squealed

"So is this your last?" Goten questioned.

"Yes." Trunks answered.

Marron scoffed. "I ain't stopping until I get me a princess."

"Oh God." Trunks mumbled.

* * *

Two weeks later the gang gathered again to welcome the two new members of the Briefs and Son family. Of course Vegeta upset to know he had to share grandchildren with his rival. He got over it once he saw that his granddaughter.

Chi-chi ran around screaming grandbabies, while Bulma sulked and complain how old she was getting. Eighteen looked at the women she called friends and laughed while she got wasted with her husband. And of course, Goku was eating everything insight while Vegeta just insulted him.

As for the gang, they sat in the grass and watched their children play.

"Hey Valese and Videl." Marron called.

"Hm?" Videl responded, looking at her.

Valese turned around as well.

"Ever thought about having more babies."

"NO!" Gohan shouted.

Valese shrugged. "I think I'm happy with just Nikkita, for now."

"And why is that Gohan Son?" Videl barked.

"Because you abused me while you were pregnant!" Gohan exclaimed.

"No more babies for mommy and daddy." Sang Nikkita as she skipped over to her father and jumped on to his shoulders.

"And what if I'm pregnant now?" Videl growled.

"Daddy belongs to me, and I would tell mommy to get a abortion if she tried to have another brat." Nikkita giggled.

"An." Goten corrected in a whisper. Bra glared at him, signaling it wasn't the time.

Everyone stopped their conversation and looked at the brow-hair girl. Nikkita looked at everyone with a confused look.

"Was it something I said?" She asked in a low tone.

"Where did you here that from?" Valese asked, still in shock.

"Well Maven and I were talking and I told him I was going to rape him-"

"Where did you here that from?" Seventeen asked.

"TV, it's another word for the nasty, antyways, He said if I had our brat that I would need a abortion cuz he doesn't want to have a baby with a human." Nikkita told her mother.

"MAVEN TRUNKS BRIEFS YOU GET YOUR ASS HERE Right NOW BEFORE I GET THE BELT!" Marron screamed.

Bra admitted a light chuckled. It seemed like yesterday they were in a classroom, sending text messages to each other. Now they're scolding their kids. Even though each of her friends had something mentally wrong with them, she wouldn't trade them for anything. Because with friends like these, who needs enemies.

* * *

**I finished, yes yes yes! Thanks everyone! I really appreciated all the reviews! I couldn't do it without y'all :***


End file.
